DAMA DE COMPAÑIA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Chikane con un pasado turbulento, sufrio en el pasado por el amor de Himeko que pasara ahora que la ha vuelto a ver, y mas ahora que ella es una Dama de compañia, como reaccionara cuando esta la contrate para un trabajo?... Bien espero les guste y me digan que tal..
1. Chapter 1

sDAMA DE COMPAÑÍA.

.

.

HOLA, COMO ESTAN? BIEN ME PRESENTO COMO HABRAN LEIDO MI NOMBRE ES KARLHA, Y BIEN LA HISTORIA ES UNA BASTANTE EXTRAÑA LA VERDAD HACE CASI DOS NOCHES ME LLEGO COMO ILUMINACION, PERO NO SE COMO CLASIFICARLA AUN, LA VERDAD YA TENIA DESDE HACE BASTANTE MESES ESTA HISTORIA SOLO QUE LA TENIA CONTEMPLADA CON OTRA PAREJA, OTRA COSA ES QUE EL INICIO CAMBIO ME PARECE UN POCO MAS ADOP, PARA ESTOS PERSONAJES.

.

.

Y BIEN ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES MI PRIMER FIC CIEN POR CIENTO (CON PARTICIPACIONES ESPECIALES DE OTROS PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES MUY CORTAS), KANNANZUNO HA MIKO Y SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS ES UNA DE LAS QUE MAS HE QUERIDO COMPARTIR PERO NO ME ANIMABA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, HA Y APROVECHO PARA AVISAR COMO EN MIS OTROS FICS LO HARE, PARA ACTUALIZAR DEPENDENDERA EN PARTE DE QUIEN ME DEJE MAS REVIEWS, AUN SOLO SEAN TRES O LOS QUE SEAN EN ESTE CASO O A VER QUE TAL, BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO LEAN Y ESPERO MUCHO SU APROVACION.

.

.

.

DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA.

.

.

.

Me encuentro aquí, viéndote así, frente a mí la persona que a pesar de todo sigo amando, realmente no puedo creer esto que está sucediendo, no cabe duda que es cierto que la vida da muchas vueltas, prueba de ello es el hecho que han pasado mucho tiempo y al parecer estas viviendo lo mismo que me hiciste a mi, y yo podría estarlo disfrutando demasiado, gozándolo, teniendo en cuenta que te están dejando tan mal como un día me lo hiciste a mi, empero te veo y tus ojos reflejan dolor y arrepentimiento, quizás finalmente has recordado lo que paso hace exactamente ocho años cuando fuiste tu el verdugo y yo el alma destrozada.

.

Sin embargo y para mi desgracia verte así, destrozada en medio de la gente no me ha dado la satisfacción esperada sino todo lo contrario ha hecho resurgir de mi quebrado corazón aquel sentimiento que creí haber dejado en el pasado, y no puedo evitar hacer lo que me manda el corazón, y ponerlo nuevamente abierto y vulnerable para ti

.

.

-POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION- vuelvo a recitar aquellas palabras con las que me despedí.

.

.

Puedo observar la sorpresa de tu mirar, al parecer finalmente me has recordado, pero no es como yo lo esperaba, aun reinaba en mi un toque de dolor y esperaba que al decirte esto pudiese hacer resurgir mi indiferencia hacia tu vida, mas sin embargo para mi gran decepción a pesar de que ha parecido ser así como tú lo ves, para mí no lo es.

.

.

Tu mirada fija en mi rostro, como si descubrieras algo que siempre había estado allí, pero que estabas negando admitir, tus pupilas dilatadas, tu cara palidece, el viento no favorece tu cabello como antes, tus manos temblorosas, igual que parte de tu cuerpo, de tu boca palabras tratan de salir, pero no lo hacen en cambio solo la dejas abierta no dando crédito a lo que ves.

.

.

-SORPRENDIDA QUIZAS?- pregunto con suspicacia, dándome cuenta que tal vez no soy quien esperabas y es comprensible.

.

.

No soy la misma persona de antes, la que te miraba con adoración, ahora en cambio te miro como lo que eres en verdad, como lo que todos somos, un ser humano normal, una persona que comete errores, alguien que sencillamente es como todos, solo que en vestimenta mas cara, con rostro de Ángel, ahora destrozado, llena de miedos, con el corazón roto.

.

.

-CHI..CHIKANE- Dices con dificultad, y en tu tono de voz hay miedo, hay dolor, hay escepticismo.

.

.

Sonrió de medio lado, es una costumbre que he adquirido a lo largo de los años, respiro profundamente, aun adoro tu voz a pesar de todo sigue manteniendo ese tono dulce que desde siempre me ha cautivado, el olor a lirios característico de tu hermoso cabello rubio, llena mis pulmones cuando al final de la puesta del sol, el viento fresco que trae el mar muerto, recorre toda esta parte del barco.

Me acerco a ti, todos hemos visto lo que ha pasado sé que si yo quisiera pudiera tratar aun peor y acabar con lo poco que queda de ti, pero no lo hare por que he aprendido de mis errores, de lo que hice después de lo que me hiciste a mi.

.

.

-Y-yo, yo- no te dejo terminar.

.

.

Abro mis brazos y encuentras refugio en ellos, lloras hasta que te cansas, tus cuerpo tiembla entre ellos, te abrazo con fuerza, me lleno una vez con tus pulmones y te aferras a mí.

Pero a pesar de todo debo de luchar contra esto, porque si sigo tu jamás lo soltaras y yo a pesar de que ya te he perdonado hace tanto tiempo debo desprenderme de esta parte de mi pasado, así que lentamente te separo de mí, junto tu frente con la mía, y te dedico mi despedida.

.

.

-CUIDATE…- la miro su cara hacia abajo, mirando el suelo, le tomo el mentón y le hago mirar mis ojos, para que se de cuenta que el rencor ya no está en ellos- HIMEKO- termino, y no puedo evitarlo siempre lo hice y esta no será la excepción, beso tu frente por tres segundos , te doy una ultima sonrisa.

.

.

Y después dirijo mi mirada hacia la otra parte de la cubierta y allí esta esperándome una de mis tantas "amigas", sabe quien eres, y no tiene problema en esperar, después de todo fuiste una parte importante, sigo mi camino ella me abraza y oculto mi rostro en su cuello, le susurro un gracias, sé que me apoyara en todo, y siempre contare con ella a pesar de todo, ella besa mis labios levemente, sé que es algún tipo de venganza y contra otra persona y lamento apoyarla se que te dolerá, pero no debe importarme ya, le sonrió, ella me la devuelve, toma mi mano y juntas caminamos hacia la parte principal de la embarcación ha terminado nuestro recorrido, el tuyo tal vez siga pero por hoy finalmente se que he cerrado este ciclo.

.

.

\- adiós para siempre amor mio- te dedico mi ultima lagrima, y sonrió, el aire golpea mi rostro, la embarcación vuelve a zapar, no te has movido de sitio, mi acompañante de hoy lo sabe, me toma de la mano, y subo para regresar a donde ahora pertenezco.

.

.

.

-Segura estas bien Kaon?- pregunta mi querida amiga y confidente

.

.

-Por supuesto que si- le digo con una sonrisa, y no miento ya no siento tanto el peso de mi pasado.

.

.

-Asi que ella es la famosa, chica por la cual te convertiste en Ángel caído?- me dice

.

.

-Sabemos ambas que eso no es toda la historia- miro a través de la ventana de la camioneta, conozco estos caminos ya de memoria, pero aun asi el paisaje jamas deja de ser impresionante.

.

.

-Oh claro que lo se- contesta dirigiendo su mirar hacia un foto de la persona que ama.

.

.

-Entonces no entiendo la pregunta?- le dedico una mirada de cuestionamiento

.

.

-Todas y cada una de nosotras ha sido obligada a estar en esto, queramos o no y lo sabes- me dice y se hunde de hombros- me refiero al hecho de por que eligir la figura del angel caído- prengunta con simplicidad.

.

.

Y es que es cierto ella conoce nuestra historia, pero aun no habia querido revelar las horribles cosas de las que fuis capaz después de tu rechazo.

.

.

.

-Esta bien, ya sabras y todas igual- le digo- pero creo que seria justo que lo hablara con todas reunidas.- sugiero

.

.

-Como gustes- me muestra su celular- mira que hermosa mi Natsuki- dice con simplicidad.

.

.

Sonrio, esta chica si que es controladora, mira que mantener a su novia vigilada las 24 horas del dia cuando ella se desaparece a veces durante días, es muy excesivo.

.

.

-No crees que tu Natsuki, se pueda molestar por eso?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

.

.

-Supongo- responde- pero es esto o un localizador en su cabeza- menciona como si fuera cualquier cosa.

.

.

-Vaya tu si que eres un demonio de ojos rojos- le digo y rio.

.

.

-La verdad detrás de nuestros apodos es muy oscura- reflexiona- pero creo que eso ya lo sabes- sonríe.

.

.

-Me diras tambien por que el de ese apodo?- le pregunto

.

.

-En nuestra sociedad, toda información debe ser reciproca- contesta- lo sabes, si tu ices por que de ello, todas lo haremos.-Una sonrisa siniestra atreviesa su rostro.

.

.

-No se por que esto me da miedo- le digo con sinceridad.

.

.

-Hay querda, no tienes una idea- responde y se rie.

.

.

Despues de ello, seguimos observando como el vehiculo era conducido y llevado hasta la parte norte de la ciudad, una vez allí pudimos observar el gran edificio perteneciente a nuestra corporación.

.

.

Ambas salimos y llegamos al piso 55 que es la sala de juntas, una vez dentro de aquella sala, compuesta por una pared que sirve de biblioteca, la de enfrente con la pantalla para las video conferencias, y demás , nos dimos cuenta todas estan aquí, tomando el café que debemos hacer cada tres meses.

.

.

-Como se encuentran?- pregunto mas por cortesía que por que no lo conozca sus situaciones

.

.

-Sinceramente, ansiosas- contesta una chica de gran cabellera plateada

.

.

-Finalmente sabremos el gran secreto de Kaon-san?- dice una chica de cabellera rosa

.

.

-Asi es chicas- afirmo- pero ustedes no estan obligadas- les indico

.

.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- dice con simplesa, la que daba la espalda a las demás- este negocio lo manejamos de manera reciproca, por lo tanto- se gira y me encara, sus ojos negros como su cabello azabache, indican seriedad, por primera vez- asi que todas diremos la verdad, no es asi?-pregunta.

.

.

-Es algo minimo- interrumpe la de cabello aguamarino.

.

.

-Yo tengo problema en ello- una cobriza con cara de inocente

.

.

-Bien pero esto solo quedara aquí, todas lo sabran y yo sabre esto de ustedes, es nuestro ultimo gran secreto después de esto todas pueden decir sus identidades o mantenerlas igual, nada cambiaria en todo caso- digo finalizando todo.

.

.

-Yo creo Kaon que eso se acabo ya hace mucho- dijo mi amiga de ojos rojos.

.

.

-Tiene razón- dice la de cabello agua marina- asi que no le veo sentido- expresa.

.

.

-Lo secundo- menciona la de cabello plateado

.

.

Todas asintieron, asi que como la socia mayoritaria comencé.

.

.

.

-Como saben la empresa de la "Seduccion y Satisfaccion Sexual", nunca ha sido fácil y manejarla muchísimo menos ahora, es por ello que nuestras familias vieron a bien ocultar nuestras identidades atravez de apodos que nos identifican como jefes en las diferentes áreas que ofrencen los servicios de nuestra empresa- todas asienten lo sabemos todas de sobra- sin embargo a diferencia de nuestros antecesores hemos llevado la empresa a un nuevo curso, no todo de trata de ocultarse, no obstante las identidades se ocultan por la dignidad, el respeto, y el papel que nuestra familias desempeñan en los diferentes campos laborales fuera del principal, asi que es que esto es mas arriesgado, aun asi estan de acuerdo en hacerlo?- doy una ultima oportunidad- quien no quiera involucrase puede salir por esa puerta- pero ninguna lo hace.

.

.

.

-Bien entonces, me presento realmente, soy Kaon Anderson, conocida como el Angel caído, apodo que indica que soy la jefa de la rama de las Damas de Compañía, pero la razón real es por que antes de llegar a ser quien soy, fui mejor conocida o soy mas bien conocida como la pianista y jugadora de Tenis, Chikane Himemiya, Mi padre Jefferson Himemiya me ha heredado esta parte de la empresa, hace dos años, sin embargo el apodo me fue dado hace cuatro años, después de haber perdido a mi madre en un accidente automovilístico, y bueno la verdad es que fue mi culpa, en aquel momento yo no razonaba bien y fue mi culpa que ella muriera, sino hubiese sido por el despecho que sentía por que una chica me engaño, me prometió amor eternamente, y solo se burlo de mi. Desde entonces me convertí en alguien que no era yo, me deje llevar por los sentimientos negativos, viendo en otras personas, su rostro su imagen, convirtiéndome a mi misma en una persona sin escrúpulos, por ello lo del apodo del Angel Caido, ya que un dia una persona me dijo que era como uno, por que me convertí y me deje arrastrar a un mundo que no era al que pertenecia en un principio, convirtiéndome en algo que no era, una persona que solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos mas sucios, como ella me dijo con cara de Angel, con alma de demonio, un Angel caído con las alas rotas, y el corazón oscurecido, y lo demás ya lo saben, después de un tiempo, trate de enmendar mis errores y por ello papa me dejo entrar en este negocio, sabiendo que se arriesgaba, pero la verdad es que cuando empecé a conocer este mundo me di cuenta que todo esto pese a ser una vil basura, me ha hecho mucho bien, pues me ha hecho ver la humanidad y la oscuridad que habita en la personas.

.

.

.

Todas me veian con incredulidad, pero al alzar mi cabeza otra vez me di cuenta que todas comprndian a que me referia, después de todo todas y cada una de nosotras alguna vez en su pasado fueron una Dama de Compañía.

.

.

.

Bien ok, esto es todo por ahora, espero sea de su agrado, díganme que piensan, siendo sincera ok, lo deje corto pero es que quiero ver que les parece, y si es que les gusta seguirla asi, o bien cambiarla, no tengo nada mas que agregar, asi pues a todos quienes lean esto, mis saludos y espero que estén bien, y a todos les deseo un feliz fin de año y un año nuevo.

Bye, sin mas me despido.


	2. Chapter 2-REMEMBRANZAS

CAPITULO 2.- REMEMBRANZAS

.

.

.

* * *

Que tal a todos ustedes personitas del mundo?, que tal les ha ido?, bueno iniciando el año me he inspirado asi es que les traego el segundo capitulo, y bueno agradezco a todas aquellas personas las cuales ya ha incluido esta historia entre sus favoritas, las siguen y por supuesto a aquellos quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, los cuales debo de responder, agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y espero que esta historia les siga gustando.

* * *

REVIEWS

* * *

.

.

.

Laylahim.: Hola que tal?, bien ok si es cierto tendrán un pasado feo, pero te juro que nada que ver con el trafico de menores, eso es algo muy despreciable y siendo completamente sincera yo tambien lei esa historia fantástica en mi opinión pero no absolutamente despreciable las personas que hacen ello, ok siendo asi su pasado turbulento tiene mas que ver con otras cosas, bien ahora siguiendo vaya una basurita? Jajaja ok, te creo, lo del nombre vale es necesario, si te tomas tu tiempo y lees con mas calma explico el por que pero también lo dejare en claro aca vale?, y lo de Himeko se vera un poco mas adelante la cosa es que bueno he ahí el meollo del asunto.

Ok, no se si pude actualizar pronto MUY PRONTO, pero vale tratare de hacerlo mas a menudo tanto como sea posible por que estoy en grandes aprietos tengo otras historias a las cuales tambien dedicarles tiempo y en ocasiones me inspiro en una, y a la mitad en otra, vale que estes bien.

P.D.: VALE AQUÍ TE DEJO UN POCO MAS DE SUS VIDAS

.

.

Sakuradakota: Hi, bien dejare conocer un poquito en este capitulo, sobre la dinámica se ira desenvolviendo conforme avance la historia, y déjame aclararte independientemente que escriban reviews o no continuare la historia, solo que mientras mas vea es mas probable que actualize mas pronto vale?.

Gracias y feliz año nuevo, que te vaya mejor. Cuídate

.

.

LAY: Hi?, gracias, espero te siga gustando, vale aquí esta la conti, ok espero t agrade este capitulo.

.

.

Reika: Bien, entiendo vale los indicare, gracias y bueno en esta acosion comenzare a atender tus demandas, bien nos vemos feliz año.

.

.

JillBarentain: Gracias…

.

.

Persa Uchiha T: Gracias, vale aquí hay mas, saludos y feliz año nuevo

.

.

.

Bien no tengo mas que agregar, solo que los personajes no son de mi autoria, solo la historia, y bla, bla, bla, diviértanse con la lectura y feliz año a todos.

.

.

.

* * *

CAPITULO 2.- REMEMBRANZAS

* * *

.

.

.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

.

Chikane: -POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION- vuelvo a recitar aquellas palabras con las que me despedí.

.

.

Himeko: -Y-yo, yo- no te dejo terminar.

.

.

-En nuestra sociedad, toda información debe ser reciproca- contesta- lo sabes, si tu dices por que de ello, todas lo haremos.-Una sonrisa siniestra atraviesa su rostro.

.

.

.

"Todas me veian con incredulidad, pero al alzar mi cabeza otra vez me di cuenta que todas comprendían a que me referia, después de todo todas y cada una de nosotras alguna vez en su pasado fueron una Dama de Compañía."

.

.

.

* * *

EN UNA EDIFICIO MUY MODERNO, EN EL PISO 55 SE LLEBABA A CABO UNA PLATICA INTERESANTE

* * *

.

.

-Bien eso fue esclarecedor- dice mi amiga de cabello castaño – pues siguiendo la costumbre, todas las presentes sabemos lo que esto implica y como soy tu mejor amiga, me toca- manifiesta con una prestesa sorprendente- Bien todas me conocen como Viola F., conocida como la amatista de sonrisa graciosa, pero pues mi verdadero nombre es Shizuru provengo de la familia Fujino, lideres en el mercado de tecnología, y al igual que muchas de nosotras me fue dada la información de esta tan importante, al cumplir los veinte y bueno, después de ello mi madre quien estuvo al lado con los iniciadores me capacito en el ámbito laboral que se vive aquí- platicaba- y bueno como saben al igual que todas se me fue asignada una llista de clientes y pues ya saben trabaje durante dos años, antes de retirarme al cien por ciento del negocio como lo llevaba, y supongo que es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

-Oh vaya- dijo la pelinegra que nos observaba fijamente- asi que una Fujino y una Himemiya, pues entonces no se van a sorprender- dijo mientras se levantaba los pies en la mesa- todas me conocen como la Reina de los Vampiros, y pues a diferencia de ustedes solo asi se me conoce, jajaja- reia un poco alto, tomo una manzana que estaba en el centro de la mesa- Realmente soy Marceline Abadeer, y como se imaginan si soy la rokera hija de Hudson Abadeer, el dueño de las inmesas discotecas Nigthsphere, y lugares de el, no tengo nada mas que agregar, trabajo a la par de ustedes, pero yo no tengo una lista debido a que como sabran solo me encargo de atraer a los clientes, y bla, bla, bla- dijo mordiendo fuertemente la manzana

.

.

Shizuru: Tu padre es el dueño de "Nigthsphere"?- pregunto

.

-Marceline: "idiota", CLARO

.

Shizuru: Puedes conseguirme dos entradas para el nuevo club que abrirá?- estaba emocionada

.

Marceline: Supongo- dijo mientras se ponía unas gafas oscuras

.

Shizuru: Nat, estará feliz- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- y eso me conviene fu fu fu.

.

.

-bien dejando de lado a la ninfómana- hablo la peligris- supongo que es mi turno- se levanto y camino para abrazar a Chikane- me da gusto saber que trabajo con una gran mujer trabajadora, y que no se rinde ante nada, pero a estas alturas crei que ya sabrias quien soy- expreso- aun asi me presento con quienes no sepan bien quien soy- dijo- mi nombre es Shizuma Hanazono, y bien yo si tengo una lista pero solo me encargaba de ciertas mujeres, jaja rio, como sea tambien me encargo de que nadie se entere de nada de esta empresa, mi corporación de medios de comunicación es la numero uno y pues en vista de ella nadie sabe de esto, bueno nadie que no meresca saber- dijo mientras volvia a tomar asiento- bien Chikane me alegro que seas tu y que no seas la idiota que conoci en E.U., por que en serio eras bien estúpida- rio.

.

.

Chikane: "menuda estúpida"- Callate mujeriega- alzo su voz- recuerda que aun tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo tranquilamente

.

Shizuma: Claro, unas cuentas, pero que qeude claro tuve mas que tu- dijo

.

-Vaya, estamos rodeadas de puras celebridades no es asi- dijo la Cobriza- bueno me toca, soy Takamachi Nanoha, conocida como el Demonio Blanco, y pues mi familia no es tan conocida, yo solo vengo de una familia humilde de Umanari, ellos tienen su propio restaurant- dijo y se sento

.

Marceline: Vamos idiota, eso ni tu te lo crees tu familia tiene toda una cadena de restaurantes!- grito- cres que no lo sabemos- expreso molesta- en fin, además eres la perra que se quedo con la guapísima de Fate T. Harlown, la detective que nos seguía la pista.

.

Shizuma: Vaya entonces es cierto, que tu la obtuviste de cliente?- interrogo

.

Nanoha:S-si- sonrojada

.

Shizuru: Y que tal es en la cama?- con la cara picara

.

Nanoha:Ehm- bastante roja- muy buena, bueno a quien engaño es fenomenal- comento, todas rieron.

.

Chikane: Espera no me digas que tu fuiste la que?….- empezó a pensar y atar cabos

.

Nanoha: Pues la verdad, si yo… viole a Fate-chan- dijo agachando la mirada- pero ella tuvo la culpa, por ser tan guapa- dijo

.

Chikane- Vaya forma de enamorarse –comento

.

-Jijiji- se escucho una risita muy tranquila- dios esto debe saberlo Haruka,- expreso la de cabellos aguamarina.

.

Shizuma: Haruka?, Tenoc Haruka?- cuestiono

.

-La misma- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

Marceline: Espera que no es hombre?- pregunto

.

-Ups- se lamento la aguamarina- no lo digan por favor- pidió

.

Shizuma: Vaya y yo que crei que no me podría sorprender, entonces tu eres?

.

-Si, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, la famosa violinista y nadadora, pero bueno soy conocida como Neptune, y como saben soy quien arregla los transportes la empresa de Haru, es la que me ayuda en dicho sentido, y lo agradesco inmensamente, y bueno solo es puedo decir

.

Chikane: Espera, espera dijiste que la empresa de ella es la que se encarga de los transportes- mencionaba

.

Shizuru: entonces ella sabe de esto- dijo señalando Shizuru el edificio

.

Michiru: Claro- cruzo sus piernas- ella fue mi cliente- menciono

.

Marceline: Entonces no la conociste en la pista de carreras?- pregunto

.

Nanoha: BOBA!- grito- la versión oficial fue que se conocieron en la cancha de Atletismo- manifestó

.

Michiru- jijij, bueno pues mas o menos, pero al cien por ciento no no fue asi.

.

Chikane: Quien se lo iba a imaginar- dijo asombrada- pero entonces como se enamoraron?- cuestiono

.

Michiru: Pues me costo seducirla- admitió- a verdad no fue nada sencillo, papa quería que ella o su padre entraran en una lista para que su empresa de transportes nos ayudara, a cambio los servicios de alguna Dama serian Gratuitos según me comento llegaron a aquel acuerdo los viejos lideres, y pues como yo quería trabajar y emanciparme, papa me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero después de algun tiempo no me fue muy bien, mi representante musical me estafo y bueno, después de ello, estaba en la calle, papa vino con la oferta según el de mi vida y me sorprendio cuando me dio un puesto de Dama de compañía, al principio dude en aceptar vamos mi padre me daba la oportunidad de trabajar de prostituta y nunca me lo espere, pero estaba en la calle asi que acepte y bueno mi primer trabajo fue atrapar a uno de los Tenoc, tuve suerte de que fuese ella- termino con un sonrisa.

.

Shizuru: La amas mucho verdad?- pregunto

.

-Michiru- ah- suspiro- si, con toda mi vida- miro a Shizuru- pero y tu?, a quien tienes en tu vida tan especial?- cuestiono

.

Shizuru- Bueno a decir verdad yo…- no termino fue interrumpida

.

Chikane: K-U-G-A- dijo

.

Shizuma: Oh vaya- dijo y se relamio los labios- la gran Kuga.

.

Nanoha: Quien es?- pregunto curiosa

.

Marceline: "retrasada"- Que no sabes la gran Kuga Natsuki, campeona juvenil al igual que Haruka de motocross, quien ahora se dedica a la industria de la genética- menciono lo poco que recordaba- y quien fue una gran modelo de lencería, por cierto no tienes un calendario de ella que me regales?- pregunto

.

Shizuru: Si claro- dijo con una mirada hueca, las presentes en la habitación sintieron un cambio en la temperatura.

.

Chikane: Vaya, shiz será mejor que te calmes solo fue una pregunta.

.

Nanoha: Nyhahaha,- rio con cara de venganza- por que no le pides tu una foto de Princess Bubblegum, dicen las malas lenguas que es tu amor platónico

.

Marceline: N-no- roja- eso no es verdad.

.

Shizuma: Claro que no es verdad, si bien que ya te la echaste al plato- dijo- solo que nadie sabe por que claro asi como esta organización esta en lo oculto por lo destructiva que podría ser para nuestras familias, es lo mismo con ella podría perder su puesto al trono.- Mencionaba- pero bien que la disfrutas, jajaja.

.

Michiru: JIIJI- rio mas fuerte- dios Haru se muere, pensar que ella aposto a que te mandaba a volar -rio- pero bueno ya que se le va a hacer.

.

-Marceline: Esperen… emmm yo-

.

.

.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, y siguieron platicando mas tiempo, bebiendo algunos tragos, y conociéndose.

.

.

.

.

* * *

EN ALGUN HOTEL, NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI

* * *

.

.

.

\- Sōma Ōgami- susurraba el nombre una chica rubia de ojos violetas derramando lagrimas- juro que me las pagaras todas- decía.

"No entiendo por que me hiciste esto"

-Perdoname Chikane-chan- dijo en otro susurro, con ello se dejo llevar en un profundo y agitado sueño, recordando su vida, sus malos actos y el dolor que hace pocas horas le habían causado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Genial hola mundo?, gente bonita bien aquí otro capitulo, y pues espero que les agrade, cuídense, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y demás.

.

.

Una ultima cosa díganme que les dejo el 2014, y que esperan de este año, la razón de esto es por que planeo algo interesante con esto mas adelante, sin mas me despido, cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3- LOS REMORDIMIENTOS DE HIMEKO

CAPITULO 3.- REMORDIMIENTOS

.

.

* * *

Hi!, que tal a todos ustedes, como estan?, bueno quiero decirles que como verán ya esta listo este capitulo, y quiero informarles, que me di cuenta de un pequeñísimo error por allí, quizás no se dieron cuenta pero en el próximo capitulo lo corrijo, ese error es del primer capitulo, asi que por fis les digo, necesitare su ayuda si ven algun error avísenme plis, ahora bien preferí poner este capitulo, solo desde el punto de vista de Himeko, ok, asi que lo que verán son recuerdos del pasado, me refiero a hace ocho años, y el pasado inmediato, a lo cual me refiero a el suceso en el barco, bien una vez aclarado esto… espero disfruten del capitulo.

.

.

* * *

Oh los reviews.

.

.

..

Hola… creo que enviaste tu review tres veces (hey corrígeme si me equivoque, por fis)… jeje vale, no entiendo como paso, pero me anima mucho tu entusiasmo, como veras aquí se revela cierta parte del paso de Chikane y Himeko, pero no todo, ok sobre las parejas las adoro, aun que por allí he tenido cierto error, que espero no hayan notado y si lo hicisiste, lo enmendare en el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste como lo estoy arreglando, gracias por decirme que te dejo el 2014, dentro de poco sabras para que lo pedi…

Bueno espero este capitulo pues te guste y suerte en todo, que te salga como quieres, nos vemos…

.

.

Sakuradakota

Hi… ola gracias igualmente, jaja realmente me alegra la gente con entusiasmo, vaya veo que realmente te agrada la actuación de estas chicas, hey que siga el entusiasmo, bueno pues aquí cumpliendo con la actualización, como le comente a almendra, pronto sabrn para que pedi eso de que les dejo el 2014, bien sin mas saludos y que estes bien.

.

.

Reika

Que hay?... hola, bueno, bueno me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, por cierto una breve nota, te daras cuenta tambien en este capitulo, no se dieron a conocer todas los amores, jajaja en serio te dejo en suspenso el final?, hey por cierto espero que no se te complique mucho la lectura de este capitulo, por que bueno no se desarrolla como el anterior y debido a eso, espero que puedas ayudarme y me dices que tal…

Ahora bien gracias por decirme que te dejo el 2014, bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

.

.

Laylahimemiya

.

.

Yeah!, si pues créelo chica, allí esta Marceline, Chikane, Shizuma y compañía, jajaja siempre he amado a todas estas chicas y bueno me alegra enormemente que te guste esto… ya neta gritabas?... no te creo, bueno ya… si lo es…pues jeje me pone muy contenta que te haya alegrado…

Ummm, bueno jejeje solo eso te dejo el año pasado?...

Jeje, espero te guste el capitulo, bueno nos vemos….

.

.

* * *

Ahora si…

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes, que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia si… Y no hay nada que agregar…

.

.

* * *

CAPITULO 3.- LOS REMORDIMIENTOS DE HIMEKO

* * *

DENTRO DE UNA HABITACION DE UN HOTEL

.

.

Una figura esbelta, se movía incesantemente en la cama, dentro de sus sueños imágenes dispersas pasan una y otra vez recordándole de manera continúa sus errores, ella solo desea dejar de observar aquello que para su pesar es la muestra de su fracaso. Sin embargo hay un recuerdo en especifico que la atormenta.

.

.

Todo estaba mal, allí dentro de su mente la voz de su conciencia le gritaba que merecía ver aquello, una y otra vez imágenes de ella, burlándose de una joven de cabellera azulada, quien la miraba atreves de sus gruesas gafas llorando, ella la señalaba mientras veía a la otra suplicarle que no lo hiciese, pero ella burlándose de su apariencia seguía riéndose sin parar.

.

.

-Quien podría amarte?-pregunto con sorna y burla en su voz

-Himeko no lo hagas…- lloraba-por favor…-Suplicaba

-Chikane- le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos- podría dejarlo asi, si te arrodillas-señalo con su mano el suelo

Chikane: No me pidas aquello- le miraba con ojos llorosos- por favor…-dijo con voz entre cortada

Himeko: Anda hazlo-ordeno

Chikane: Himeko, amor- le decía- n-no hagas esto – seguía suplicando

Himeko: Oh dios que asco- expreso- deja de llamarme asi-la miro con odio

Chikane: TE AMO- grito destrozada

Himeko: Me das asco-le dijo- acaso creías que podía enamorarme de una persona como tu- le dijo mirándola con rabia

Chikane: Y-yo… yo podría…-trataba de hablar con algo de esperanza clamando por que la otra no dijese lo siguiente

Himeko: BASTA YA! HIMEMIYA- le grito, le empujo y la arrodillo ante ella- ERES UNA ASQUEROSA LESBIANA- le dijo- DEBERIAS ARDER EN EL INFIERNO- exclamo- ERES UNA ABOMINACION- le seguía gritando- ERES REPULSIBA, REPUGNANTE- seguía atormentándola- ESCUCHAME NUNCA- le dijo al oído- NUNCA TE AME, SOLO FUISTE UN PASATIEMPO, QUERIA DESENMASCARAR A LA SUCIA ALIMAÑA QUE ERES, CREI QUE SOLO ERAS ESTUPIDA, PERO FINALMENTE QUE ERES UNA PORQUERIA…- miraba a la otra que en el piso, solo sollozaba y se hundía en su sitio mirando el suelo- JAMAS ESCUCHAME BIEN- le menciono- JAMAS NADIE TE AMARA, NADIE Y YO…-reía de verla sufrir- YO NUNCA TE QUISE SUCIA DESVIADA- dijo para comenzar a caminar

Chikane: HIMEKO- grito, tratando de incorporarse- antes de irte debes saber algo- le dijo- YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE, A PESAR DEL DAÑO QUE ME ESTAS CAUSANDO- declaro- SIEMPRE Y TU CASTIGO SERA SUFRIR LO QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO HOY- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- Y EL MIO QUE NUNCA PODRE AMAR A NADIE MAS- hablaba fuertemente- POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION-menciono- PERO JURO ANTE TODO LO QUE AMO QUE TRATARE DE OLVIDARTE AUN QUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA- le dijo finalmente.

Himeko: Adiós Chikane- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se acercó a ella- espero que cumplas tu palabra y jamás vuelva a verte

Chikane: Hasta luego Himeko.- dijo con tristeza.

.

.

.

Seguía moviéndose, sudando el peso de sus errores era demasiado y deseaba salir de su pesadilla, ahora veía lo que hace unas horas acababa de acontecerle. Despertó agitada y volvió a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

.

.

* * *

FLASH BACK

.

.

Himeko: Souma que significa esto- grito al llegar a la cubierta de barco.

Souma: Que tal Kurasawa-san- dijo viéndola de forma burlona- oh vaya- exclamo al ver los papeles que traía la joven rubia en las manos- creo que finalmente te ha llegado la confirmación- dijo visiblemente feliz

Himeko: Souma explícame que esta sucediendo- le veía desesperada- dime que esto no es cierto- rogaba- que se trata de un error- le pidió

Souma: Mi querida Himeko- le acaricio la mejilla- esto es MUY cierto- le dijo tomando los documentos- esto me acredita como el único y absoluto dueño de tu "empresa",- dijo formando las comillas al aire con sus manos- que ahora es mía- dijo sonriendo- al igual que tu fortuna y obviamente todos tus bienes-dijo besándole con rudeza los labios.

Himeko Por que- cuestiono

Souma- JAJAJA- reía- válgame, pequeña tu si que eres ingenua- se burlaba- acaso creíste que realmente te amaba?- pregunto- eres una estúpida- le dijo- yo nunca te ame- expreso- hasta me daba asco tener el mínimo contacto contigo- le dijo- solo mírate eres una estúpida mujer, tu cuerpo es demasiado mmm…- medito un momento- asqueroso, no eres lo que crees, eres una perdedora, disfrazada de Channel, no tienes auto estima, para subírtela tienes que tratar mal a todo el mundo, sucia rata rubia- mencionaba- tus errores te preceden no sabes llevar tu empresa, si ha sobrevivido es gracias a los socios de tu familia y sobre todo a tu maldito asesor legal.- dijo- todos en tu empresa te odian, es mas muchos de ellos me ayudaron para lograr esto- dijo- esta fiesta que has hecho- expreso- solo era para celebrar finalmente tu derrota- mira señalo una cámara en la parte superior de la cubierta- todos adentro miran tu sufrimiento y nadie allí piensa venir a rescatarte- le dijo al oído- todos celebran tu fracaso, nadie te era leal como pensaste, nunca lo merecías, y yo- se señalo a si mismo- yo finalmente tengo todo lo que merezco tener, dinero, poder, y una mujer que realmente vale la pena, verdad amor?- pregunto

.

Y de entre las sombras, salió una guapa mujer rubia ceniza, su cabello rizado, era un realce a su bello rostro, su cuerpo un mar de curvas, una divina belleza, quien se colgó a su lado

.

Himeko- Ota?- cuestiono- tu?, por que?- pregunto

Ota: Vaya, vaya miren la niñita de papa, finalmente puedo dejar de fingir una estúpida amistad que nunca quise- explico- veras eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que nadie te quería y que solo te utilizábamos para llegar hasta lo que queríamos- dijo- TU FORTUNA, eres una simple mujercilla sin valia, nadie te quiere, y ahora menos

Himeko: Pero… esto no me lo pueden hacer- grito con desesperación y rabia.

Souma: En eso tienes razón, no podemos- en una pausa beso fugazmente los labios de Ota- ya lo hicimos y no tienes idea del placer que nos causa- menciono- pero para que veas que aun siento algo de caridad hacia ti- le señalo- te he dejado con tres cosas, para tu supervivencia, numero uno un pequeño departamento en el centro de esta ciudad, a tu celular con claro el crédito pagado durante un año y por supuesto no podía faltar ropa, a ver como te las arreglas sin todo a lo que estas acostumbrada- dijo mirándola como comenzaba a sollozar- oh vamos no llores Kurasawa- le dijo- guarda algo de dignidad, tu sabes bien que te lo mereces, has despilfarrado tu fortuna, a tus padres los metiste en un asilo donde tu padre murió de decepción y tu madre ahora esta loca, y por cierto al perderlo todo quien sabe cuando la saquen del psiquiátrico- expreso- bien ahora llora en tu soledad- dijo y tomo a la chica a su lado- cuídate bebe- le dijo y comenzó a reir, retirándose y dejándola sola.

.

Después de unos instantes, personas comenzaron a subir a la cubierta, y al pasar a su lado se reían y burlaban de ella, algunas personas incluso le escupían el rostro, otras la miraban con piedad y otras con odio, ella solo lloraba petrificada, toda esa gente que era sus trabajadores, socios de su padre, a quienes creía le eran leales, su amiga del alma, y su novio, todos y cada uno de ellos le habían traicionado, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacían para todas aquellas personas era un estorbo, como le dijeron, bazofia humana, un desperdicio, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, veía sus rostros, todos la veían mal, ellas lloraba y se tiraba al suelo lloraba, y deseaba despertar de ese sueño que era el recuerdo de todo lo que había hecho, su conciencia gritaba que era lo que se merecía, pero incluso entre todo ese mal.

Sin embargo en medio de todo hubo algo que la tranquilizo, una mano le fue extendida, y allí de pie delante de ella, se encontró con un mirar zafiro, unos profundos y bellos ojos como el mar, o el cielo, la miraban, un ángel que la venia a salvar quizás?, su voz le hizo saber que no, tal vez una diosa?, su suave y aterciopelada voz parecía un toque de diosa, su palma suave y firme le reconforto, pero cuando escucho y su cerebro capto que tal vez después de todo no era su salvación sino todo lo contrario su perdición, la cereza del pastel.

.

-POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION- escucho decir esas palabras y me congelo,- "no puede ser, no, tu no", trato de evitar el contacto visual, pero no lo logro, la sorpresa grabada en sus ojos, temblaba, su rostro pálido, ella se iba a cobrar lo que una vez le hizo, estaba de pie y ella delante, en esta ocasión las cosas resultaban tal como asi lo habia dicho, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

El mirar de la mujer delante de ella era duro, con furia reflejada en ellos sin embargo de un momento a otro se suavizaron y ella intento pronunciar las disculpas, perdón por lo que le habia causado en el pasado, no obstante te sorprendiste al no poder pronunciar nada, dejaste tu boca abierta, y la escuchaste hablar nuevamente.

.

Chikane: -SORPRENDIDA QUIZAS?- le escuchaste decir

.

Tratas de asentir, pero no puedes y es la verdad, hacia tiempo la habias olvidado, la dejaste en el pasado y lo cierto es que si, estas mas que sorprendida asombrada, ella la chica que habias humillado en el pasado con su apariencia física y sus sentimientos, esta delante de ti hecha una hermosa mujer, te sonrojas y gracias a la oscuridad no se da cuenta.

Su cabello, se ve muy oscuro pero a la luz puedes observar sus reflejos azules, su rostro es el de un Ángel, aquel que antes te parecía un abominación, las imperfecciones se han ido, dejando un hermoso cutis y tu piel nívea, como la porcelana solo acentúa, lo hermoso de tu mirar, al hablar pudiste observar su bella dentadura, ya sin aquellos aparatos odontológicos de los que te reías.

.

Himeko: CHI..CHIKANE- salió de tu boca con dificultad, tu sientes miedo, el miedo se apodera de ti, sabes que ella solo terminara contigo, pero algo en su mirar te dice que no será asi.

.

Ves su sonrisa de medio lado, es tan hermosa, te sorprendes de solo pensarlo, a lo largo de los años habías tratado de ocultar lo que ahora en esta noche tan pesada, duele volver a ver, siempre tratando de evitar que las personas vean atra vez de ti, y ella con una sola mirada, con su simple sonrisa ladina te ha desarmado por completo, se burlara lo sabes y te lo mereces piensas, pero la ves acercarte sabes lo que a continuación pasara, ella te dará tu merecido, reflexionas, y tratas de decir algo en tu defensa.

.

Himeko: Y-yo, yo- nada formulas y vuelves a ver sus ojos, pero en ellos encuentras lo que en ninguno ternura, compasión, quizás aun un poco de amor?

.

Pero seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sin embargo las cosas cambian mas de lo que esperabas y ves abrir sus brazos tal como lo hacia de antaño, y tu correrías si estuvieras tan lejos, en su lugar te precipitas a llegar a sus brazos, a refugiarte de la gente que aun rie de ti, que aun dice cosas increíblemente crueles que te mereces, pero allí, entre sus brazos te sientes como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacias, te sientes a salvo, refugiada, allí llorando tu dolor, sollozando su nombre de manera inentendible, aferrándote a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, tus pulmones se llenan de la increíble fragancia a nardos que brota de su ser, "NARDOS", recuerdas son sus favoritos, tu cuerpo tiembla, sientes la frialdad de la mirada de las personas, pero allí esta ella tomándote fuertemente, entre sus brazos delicados, firmes, y tu no quieres soltarle, allí encuentras la paz, ella te ha dado un gran lección, ella te ha perdonado, su alma es mas pura que la tuya y sin embargo egoístamente te das cuenta que ella es todo lo que siempre buscaste y que no quieres soltar, en un simple y sencillo abrazo caes en cuenta, después de ocho largos años que tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz en tus manos y tu misma fuiste la que te a arrebataste, y te sientes estúpida, pero la felicidad que sientes al comprender todo esto se vuelve efímera, cuando te das cuenta de todo el dolor que le causaste, y sientes como ella te separa de tu refugio que era su pecho, te mira y ves acercarse sus ojos, pero no cuentas con tanta fortuna como para sentir esos labios sobre los tuyos, los miras y miras su ojos, algo dentro de ellos te dice que tengas esperanza.

.

Chikane: CUIDATE- escuchas que te dice, y ves como lentamente su frente se despega de la tuya, y tienes ganas de apretarla nuevamente contigo- HIMEKO- escuchas tu nombre pronunciar a esos deliciosos labios, que huelen a cerezas.

.

Y antes de irse, tu corazón parece querer salir de tu pecho al sentirlos sobre tu frente, te ha besado y una corriente eléctrica viaja por toda tu espina dorsal, ella te ha hecho sentir en unos instantes lo que jamas sentiste con nadie, ella te dedica una ultima sonrisa y la ves mirar hacia el frente, y a la distancia ves a una figura acercarse, otra bella mujer ataviada en un flagante vestido de Carolina Herrera, y la ves es muy hermosa, le dedica una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos te impresionan, ella la abraza, y tu, tu sientes morir al verla refugiarse y entregarse a sus brazos y por otro gran instante te has olvidado de lo que te han hecho, has olvidado, de Souma y Otha, de su traición y su deslealtad, de toda la gente que te humilla, miras con un fuerte coraje como la besa y sientes celos, celos de no poder ser ella, y de no tenerla, pero te golpeas mentalmente al saber que la tuviste y a perdiste.

.

.

Himeko: pero juro ante todo lo que amo que tratare de olvidarte aun que me cueste la vida- pronuncias su ultima frase después de recordarla cuando ella se ha ido ya- Chikane, -pronuncias a la mar- perdón- y vuelves a llorar

.

.

.

FIN DEL FLACH BACK

.

.

* * *

.

Y ahora te encuentras aquí, en lo ultimo que te queda llorando como un estúpida, por todos tus errores y el mas grande de todos fue lo que le hiciste a aquella que te amaba con locura, aquella que realmente te dio amor cuando nadie jamas lo hizo, pero tu al igual que tu padre, lo arruinaste todo al dejarte llevar por su pensamientos retrogradas y te das cuenta que has sido la peor persona del mundo, siempre pisoteando a lo demás por no tener tu posición económica, es increíble como cuando pierdes todo te das cuenta de todo tus errores, de todas las cosas malas que has hecho, y te sientes la peor basura del mundo.

Piensas que eres lo peor de lo peor, mas sin embargo es increíble como un suceso asi te cambia si es en el momento preciso y se que hice mal, pero ahora quiero resarcir mis errores, no puedo recuperar lo que perdí, pero si puedo cambiar y tratar de ser una nueva persona se acabo la vieja HIMEKO KURASAWA, ahora intentare ser otra, una nueva persona, alguien de bien, como lo es ella, y es que no he soportado tampoco la curiosidad y e buscado sobre su vida, ella es una gran deportista del mundo del Tenis, y una gran pianista, ello me sorprende, e increíblemente me siento motivada, al saber que ella también cambio, aun que claro su cambio fue físico, yo también voy a cambiar y lo hare por que a pesar de todo guardo la esperanza de poder, volver a verla.

.

.

Así es que aun que no estoy rebosando de felicidad, pero me siento mejor, a pesar de la pesadilla y se lo que tengo que hacer, y eso es enmendar mis errores, asi pues, salgo de la cama, y me voy al baño, te doy una ducha fresca, la necesito y prendo la tv, en lo que espero el servicio a la habitación, y claro por que a pesar de que Souma y Otha piensen que me han quitado todo se equivocan y es que desde siempre he hecho pequeñas inversiones fuera de las empresas de mi padre, y demás, asi que me siento humillada se que podre vivir tranquilamente durante algun tiempo, y resarciré mis errores, aun que no se como lo hare, ahora tambien debo conseguir un empleo y ver que es lo que hare con aquello que Souma me ha dejado, mientras me encuentro pensando en ello, veo algo en la TV que llama mi atención

.

.

.

-Y en los espectáculos- escucho decir a una chica castaña- tenemos la primicia el noticion del dia de hoy, y es que se ha anunciado de manera increíblemente inesperada el compromiso de Souma Oogami, el chico mas guapo de las pasarelas con la hija de los empresarios Aoi, asi como lo oyen el guapísimo Oogami-kun, se nos casa y ni mas ni menos que con la hija del gran empresario Aoi, y aun que aun no se hacen declaraciones al respecto desmintiéndolo, sabemos de muy buena fuente que es verdad este compromiso, pues felicidades a la hermosa pareja y bueno lo siento chicas pero Oogami-kun ha dejado de ser Soltero, y pasando a otras noticias…- deje de esuchar y pensé en mi prima.

.

.

-oh dios- me dije- Nagisa, ese hombre quiere hacerte lo mismo- pensé, aun que a diferencia de mi tu no te lo mereces- tengo que salvarte- me dije, y al instante supe que a quien debía acudir, solo espero que ella quiera ayudarme.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien fin del capitulo, espero les haya gustado.

Por cierto ya vieron quienes serán los malos?...

Saludos y dudas, opiniones, y demas dejenme review, please...


	4. Chapter 4- DIALOGOS

CAPITULO 4.-DE DIALOGOS SECRETOS

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, a todos siento haber tardado pero he estado indispuesta estas semanas, con decirle que he estado hospitalizada de ahí el que hasta ahora traega el capitulo, bueno espero lo disfruten, ahora contestare sus reviews.

.

.

laylahimemiya:

Si la verdad que cosas no, pero bueno Hime apenas comenzara con su gran lucha, me alegra te hay gustado el capitulo, ok cumpliendote alli esta Marceline en accion tambien, espero te guste... cuidate y espero te guste este capitlo

.

Reika:

JEJE, espero te guste tambien este capitulo sobre lo demas ya se vera, saludos...

.

Isaty:

Hola, agradezco mucho que me digas eso, realmente me anima, espero que te guste este capitulo, bueno la verdad contestando a tu planteamiento debo decir que en el shiznat pensaba que las dos sean activas, amo la actitud de nat, pero me encanta la personalidad de Shiz, asi iran una y una cada cap., vale?

.

Francesca lucchini:

Agradezco mucho, tu comentario, como dije antes me anima, ok espero este capitulo te guste también, y pues poco a poco se vera por que hizo lo que hizo, saludos y estes bien.

.

Luzy:

Ok, espero te guste este capitulo

.

Isaty:

Bueno aquí esta la conti, saludos

* * *

.

DISCLAIMER: Como ya saben no me pertenecen los personajes, obviamente tampoco los animes, la historia si bla,bla,bla..

.

* * *

DOS DIAS DESPUES….

* * *

BASE INTERPOL- 12:45 a.m

* * *

.

-Teniente-llamo un hombre alto, cabello oscuro y ojos enigmáticos, muy guapo- nos han llegado informes de sobre la organización…- no pudo terminar la oración en vista de que fue interrumpido.

El alzo la mirada, de los documentos que traia en mano, y miro a la mujer sentada frene a el, en la mesa podían verse algunos documentos repartidos por todo el mueble, la decoración de dicho despacho era muy sobria en ningún momento se encontraba decorada, todo era impoluto, ni una pisca de haber sido decorado, por la mujer rubia frente a el, ella tomo los papeles que traia en mano y le miro fijamente a los ojos, los ojos rojos de la mujer podían llegar a ser atemorizantes para cualquiera excepto para el joven frente a ella, con la mano le indico que tomara el asiento situado frente a ella, una vez que el joven vestido en un traje oscuro, lo hizo ella hablo.

.

.

-Escucha bien Lee- dijo mirándole seria mente y sin inmutarse , ni mostrar rastro alguno de emoción- por ahora ese caso ha quedado suspendido- el joven se removió inquieto en su asiento-ordenes superiores- indico ella, señalando con sus largos dedos, arriba- muy superiores- volvió a indicar mientras el joven mostraba una mueca de desagrado-sin embargo-prosiguió antes de que el joven pudiese interrumpirla aun que ella bien sabia que el joven no lo haría- necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre esta persona- indico pasándole por la mesa una carpeta que anteriormente se hallaba en sus manos, abrió la carpeta y le mostro una imagen de un joven castaño- lo mas pronto posible-indico.

.

.

El joven asintió de acuerdo, se levanto del asiento y volvió a pasar la mirada por el despacho, no obstante su mirada quedo fija en la placa que se encontraba en el frente de la mesa, en ella se leía la leyenda "TENIENTE TESTAROSSA H. FATE", su mirada volvió a la mujer quien lo miraba esperando ver en sus ojos el motivo por el cual el joven no se movía de su sitio, alzo una ceja en espera de una explicación, entonces el joven abrió nuevamente la boca en busca de su voz.

.

.

-Como diga teniente-finalmente dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a la salida, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, la volvió a observar y sin poder evitarlo, llamo a la mujer quien ahora tenia en sus manos otra carpeta- FATE?- llamo pero en esta ocasión su llamado fue mas intimo, en su voz aun se notaba cierto nerviosismo.

.

.

La mujer al escuchar su nombre de pila en la voz temblorosa y ronca de su compañero de investigaciones, levanto el rostro de la carpeta en la que se encontraba sumergida en lectura.

.

.

Fate: Si, Marshall?- cuestiono y aun que su voz sonó carente de emoción, realmente la desesperación había atacado sus nervios al escucharle llamarla por su primer nombre.

Marshall: Alguna vez…- hablo aun buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender,- podríamos…- dijo con cierto nerviosismo y evitando encárale- repetir…- pero como al igual que la primera vez, la mujer rubia le interrumpió antes de que terminara.

.

Fate: Marshall- le llamo a ese joven quien le daba la espalda- no volverá a suceder- sentencio con voz fuerte y clara- no quiero lastimarte- prosiguió y en el fondo le agradecía que no le estuviese mirando fijamente- es por eso que quiero ser clara contigo,- continuo hablando, para explicarse suspiro- lo que vivimos en su tiempo fue muy lindo, pero eso es pasado, no volverá a suceder, no ahora, ni en el futuro- trago saliva, sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que poner las cosas en claro- eres un gran amigo y compañero- dijo segura de aquello que hablaba- y espero puedas aceptar que solo una amistad te puedo ofrecer- menciono su voz ahora era temblorosa, pues no quería perderle como amigo-por supuesto que si no puedes, lo entenderé- le dio una salida, pues ella no quería lastimarlo.

.

.

Marshall: yo…- dijo a media voz, cerrando los ojos- debo trabajar –dijo finalmente abatido, con ello tomo fuertemente el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta, saliendo rápidamente del despacho.

.

.

Fate: Lo siento mucho- susurro finalmente solo para ella.

.

.

Agacho la mirada y observo que en sus manos aun tenia la carpeta que le había entregado su compañero, abrió y observo y leyó cuidadosamente su contenido, suspiro un tanto estresada, bebió un vaso de agua y cerro la carpeta con las manos temblorosas, estaba en terreno peligroso pero ya no podía salir de allí, tomo la carpeta y la apretó fuertemente, la solto y se corrió hacia atrás con su silla, se puso de pie y puso el seguro, y un pesillo a la puerta, se volvió sobre sus pasos para agacharse y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, retiro la base falsa saco un móvil oculto, tomo la carpeta y la puso allí, saco un tarjeta sim y la puso al móvil, finalmente marco el único numero en la agenda, un numero privado, espero pacientemente al tercer timbrazo descolgaron del otro lado, finalmente un voz dulce pero chillona contesto del otro lado.

.

.

.

-Has marcado a un numero privado- menciono alguien desde el otro lado de la línea.

.

Fate: D.B- musito, del otro lado se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral, ella siguió esperando, hasta que finalmente alguien hablo.

.

-Que deseas?-pregunto

.

Fate: Necesito un fecha- menciono

.

-Por supuesto-dijo la otra voz mas amable en esta ocasión,-a nombre de?- cuestiono.

.

Fate: Tafe H.- contesto, mientras miraba la puerta de su despacho, sus manos nerviosas apretaban la mesa.

.

-Permite me un momento, por favor- le dijeron y pusieron su llamada en espera.

.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN EDIFICIO DE DEPARTAMENTOS

* * *

.

.

.

Una cabellera rubia, perteneciente a una joven mujer caminaba por los pasillos de dicho edificio, cuidadosamente mirando que nadie le siguiera, finalmente después de recorrer algunas puertas, se encontró de pie frente a la cual buscaba. Tomo aire, toco la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, ni siquiera se escuchaba ruido alguno, desesperada por una respuesta, se harto de tocar y finalmente comenzó a gritar en medio del pasillo.

.

.

Himeko: Ábreme, por favor!- gritaba

.

.

-ya cállate- se escucho un voz muy dulce, desde el otro lado de la puerta

.

.

Himeko: Si quieres que me calle tendrás que abrir la puerta- amenazo

.

.

La persona que se encontraba dentro del pequeño departamento, lo pensó durante unos instantes y dijo:

.

-No abriré, asi que es mejor que te largues…- contesto finalmente

.

.

La rubia que se encontraba en la viendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos en jarras, entendió que amenazando no iba a llegar a ningún lado con la persona que se se encontraba del otro lado, asi que opto por ser cordial

.

.

Himeko: Por favor- suplico con voz terriblemente dulce- por favor…- repitió- realmente necesito hablar contigo, por favor…- suspiro- juro que sere breve y que si en algún momento hago algo que te moleste me retiro, de inmediato- le dijo- anda, por favor abre- suplico.

.

.

La persona al otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar a aquella mujer suplicar, además su voz sonaba desesperada, asi que cerrando los ojos y torciendo el gesto grito:

.

.

-Diablos- y pasos apresurados dio de un lugar a otro- espera- volvió a gritar.

.

.

La mujer rubia, espero pacientemente sentada en el suelo de aquella puerta, y una sonrisa se formo en su rosto imaginándose el desastre que debía ser el apartamento, donde vivía la chica que la ayudaría, ella estaba completamente, que ella le ayudaría, finalmente después de unos quince minutos, la puerta se abrió, ella dio unos pasos al interior y se puso muy roja, intentando no reir al ver el interior del lugar, a pesar de verse mas asedo, aun se podía ver claramente que el torbellino que intento limpiar no lo hizo muy bien, pues había libros donde claramente iban los cds en un mueble, y un sinfín de cosas mal colocadas.

.

.

-Que sucede- inquirió una joven vestida en un pijama con ositos.

.

.

Himeko; amm…- carraspeo para no reir por la tierna imagen que la chica de menor tamaño le regalaba en ese momento- bueno- intento pero los temblores que daba su cuerpo por querer expulsar la risa, no la dejaban hablar

La chica de cara somnolienta, entendió el por que la otra chica no hablaba y decidió hacerlo ella…

.

.

-No mejor te pregunto, que haces tu aquí?- la señalo y miro con coraje, ya sin la cara de sueño.

.

.

La rubia entendió que no era momento de reír, y adopto un pose seria, la miro fijamente y pregunto

.

.

Himeko: Ok, tranquila te responderé, pero antes, me puedo sentar?- señalo un silla

.

.

La de cabellos turquesa la miro un momento evaluando su petición y negó con la cabeza

.

.

-Realmente deseo que me digas que quieras y te vayas- hablo seria

.

.

La oji-violeta, comprendió y asintió

.

.

Himeko: Esta bien, lo lamento – dijo- primero dime, hiciste lo que te pedi ayer, en el papelito- menciono.

.

.

La de ojos turquesas, alzo un ceja y la miro fijamente

.

.

-Ah, si, aun que sinceramente no entiendo por que lo hice- le dijo

.

.

Himeko: Muchas gracias,- hablo- bueno Miku, tu hiciste eso por que eres una buena persona…- menciono.

.

.

Miku,la miro de arriba a bajo notando que la chica frente a ella no vestia como acostumbraba, si bien tenia puesta ropa de marca, ella sabia que no era su estilo de vestir.

.

.

Himeko: Además…- no termino de hablar

.

.

Miku: Además, que?- dijo de nueva cuenta con hostilidad

.

.

Himeko, la miro fijamente y supo que debía ser clara pues la peli turquesa se estaba enfadando: Fate no te niega nada- contesto

.

.

Miku, la miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño, aun no comprendía por que la había ayudado, no sabia por que le había dado esos papeles a Fate, tal vez cometió un error y lo único que buscaba la rubia era destruir otra vida, como le hizo a ella, y el coraje volvió a manifestarse en ella, asi que le hablo duramente.

.

.

Miku: En serio dime de una maldita vez Kurasawa, que quieres?, acaso vas a destruir otra vida?- doblemente cuestiono.

.

.

Himeko, puedo ver en su expresión coraje, pero en sus ojos desconcierto, realmente ella era un buena persona, una buena persona a la cual le hizo algo muy vil.

.

.

Himeko:Miku… yo- no termino la otra la interrumpió

.

.

Miku: Hatsune-san para ti, Kurasawa- le dijo casi gritando, realmente ya se estaba hartando de la presencia de la rubia.

.

.

Himeko: Ok, Hatsune-san- menciono algo abatida, comprendía el coraje de la mas pequeña- quiero que sepas que yo realmente siento, haberte lastimado, se que te herí profundamente y merezco que me trates de lo peor.

.

.

Miku la miraba con rabia y no soportó y decidió sacar finalmente su rabia

.

.

Miku: De lo peor?- inquirió- no mujer, tu te mereces el infierno, eres una mala persona, eres una mala amiga, no ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra, eres una porquería, eres una vil prostituta…-se callo y como si recordara algo- no me corrijo ellas tienen mas clase y por por supuesto se ganan las cosas limpiamente-dijo, y sin poder contenerse mas, le dio un cachetada con toda su fuerza.

.

.

La rubia, sencillamente cerro los ojos sabia que se lo merecía, por eso simplemente se dejo hacer si tratar de defenderse, era lo justo ella lo sabia, sintió el escozor en su labio inferior y e sabor del metal invadíos su boca, cuando se paso la lengua por esa area, sangre el golpe le había roto el roto el labio, agacho a mirada y se hinco ante la cara de coraje y desconcierto de Miku, quien la miro con ojos acuosos.

.

.

Himeko: Lo admito, soy de lo peor y quizás no merezca tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento- dijo con voz quebrada y las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos- se que hice todo mal, no valore nuestra amistad, no supe ser buena amiga, fui una bazofia, lo se, pero quiero que me perdones, que trates de hacerlo, yo…- dijo ahogando en su garganta un sollozo que trataba de escapar- yo… no puedo con mi conciencia, yo se que soy un mal ser humano, se que cometi muchos errores y contigo el mayor que cometi fue…- no pudo terminar la oración y se lanzo finalmente a llorar con desconsuelo.

.

.

Miku, quien veía la escena no sabia que hacer, un lado de ella decía que la abrazara y otro decía que la humillara y gozara, sin embargo al ver que no fue capaz de terminar la oración la animo a seguir, siendo ella quien la terminara.

.

.

Miku: Anda dilo- animo- vamos tu puedes dilo- la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió- dimelo a los ojos- le dijo aumentando la fuerza de sus sacudidas- me robaste a mi novio, no no, no , no me lo robaste, te acostaste con ese imbesil, me engañaste, tu a quien mas confianza le tenia a quien veía como una hermana, me traicionaste y de la peor manera que puede haber…- le dijo

.

.

Himeko, lloro a mas no poder, finalmente tomo valor y la miro por sobre su flequillo.

.

.

Himeko: Anda continua, golpéame, escúpeme, patéame, no me importa, se que lo merezco y no hare nada para defenderme, por que te dañe a ti, a ti, a quien me dije que cuidaría, hazlo, pero antes quiero que sepas que aun que me arrepiento de mis actos, de lo único que no me arrepiento fue que gracias a la maldita basura que soy dejaras a ese imbécil- le dijo mirando a los ojos fieramente.

.

.

Miku: Tienes razón, ese era un imbesil, pero yo lo amaba, por que hiciste eso por que?- grito e inquirió

.

.

Himeko: Por que soy un idiota, cuando tengo algo que quiero, no se cuidarlo, por que a mi nadie me dio a amor, por que no se amar, por que tengo el alma negra- la miro de nueva cuenta con firmeza y dijo- pero por mis errores, por que quiero cambiar, por Nagisa no se merece lo que le quieren hacer, por que ella si es una buena persona, y no se o merece quiero que me ayudes- dijo tomandolos hombros de Miku, quien la miraba ahora con tristesa- ella esta en peligro Miku, y solo nosotras podemos ayudarle, por favor te lo suplico, te lo imploro, ayudame- dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

.

Miku se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Himeko de forma distinta y tn solo asintió.

.

.

.

* * *

OFICINA DE LA INTERPOOL

* * *

.

.

.

Fate, miraba los minutos pasar antes sus ojos, y el nerviosismo del que era presa, estaba mas que presentes en ella y estaba causando estragos, si alguien la veía, la escuchaba todo sus esfuerzs se irían por la borda, finalmente escucho esa voz en el otro lado de la línea llamarle.

.

.

-Tiene usted una fecha confirmada- dijo la voz

.

.

Fate: Muchas, gracias, donde mismo?- cuestiono

.

.

-En esta ocasión D.B., ha cambiado el punto- menciono, y guardo silencio- se en NIGHSPHERE, cuando llegue mencione lo siguiente "el sol se oculta" y una persona la guiara hasta la una puerta, suba hasta la cuarta planta y posteriormente, pase el cuarto oscuro, una vez que lo haga le darán mas indicaciones, llegue a las 9 en punto, buenas noches y gracias por su preferencia- termino la voz y colgó.

.

.

Fate, suspiro, apago el móvil, quito la sim, coloco que móvil en el sitio donde estaba y la escotilla falsa, y volvio a sentarse, una sonrisa surco sus labios y se los toco, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, suspiro, ya había estad demasiado tiempo disfrutando de su break, era mejor volver al trabajo.

.

.

.

* * *

MINUTOS ANTES EN EL EDIFICIO CENTRAL DE NIGTHSPHERE

* * *

.

.

.

Shizuru: MARCELINE!-gritaba emocionada una castaña de ojos rojos.

.

.

Marceline quien en dicho momento se encontraba sobre una barra, disfrutando de comer una manzana mientras jugaba street fire en su psp, puso los ojos en blanco y contesto

.

.

MARCELINE: Que pasa, chica serpiente- grito.

.

.

Shizuru hizo caso omiso al apodo y le dijo: Ara, ara que humor- le dijo, sin embargo no abandono su emoción inicial y la animo- Anda sígueme, que lo que escucharas te gustara.

.

.

Maceline se levanto de la barra donde descansaba, y siguió a la castaña quien estaba casi babeando.

.

.

Marceline: Y ahora que?- interrogo

.

.

Shizuru le indico con la mano que se callara y que se sentara, como pocas veces Marceline lo hizo mientras esperaba la razón de la emoción de la castaña. Hasta que esta ocultando su acento, comenzó a hablar y puso el alta voz de un teléfono móvil.

.

.

Shizuru: -Tiene usted una fecha confirmada- Marceline supo entonces que era alguien importante por la línea que ocupaba la llamada y e tono falso de voz de Shizuru.

.

.

\- Muchas, gracias, donde mismo?- cuestiono y Marceline reconoció la voz como la de Fate, la detective de la Interpool.

.

.

Shizuru le hizo una seña y marceline le indico con un lápiz y un papel lo que debía decir.

.

.

Shizuru fue leyendo el papel, que se preguntaba de donde había sacado Marceline.

.

.

Shizuru: En esta ocasión D.B., ha cambiado el punto- menciono, y guardo silencio- se en NIGHSPHERE, cuando llegue mencione lo siguiente "el sol se oculta" y una persona la guiara hasta la una puerta, suba hasta la cuarta planta y posteriormente, pase el cuarto oscuro, una vez que lo haga le darán mas indicaciones, llegue a las 9 en punto, buenas noches y gracias por su preferencia- termino y colgó

.

.

Al alzar su mirada vio a marceline comer una fresa que no entendía e donde diablos la había sacado, ella tenia una sonrisa sancarrona en el rostro.

.

.

Shzuru: que haras?-pregunto

.

.

Marceline: Oh creeme, te gustara- e dijo mientras reia

.

.

Shizuru: es una broma verdad?

.

.

Marceline: Felicidades te acabas de ganar n lugar en mi libro de preguntas tontas volumen 1- dijo mordiendo nuevamente la fruta- claro que será una broma – dijo con ello se levanto y camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien este es elfinal del capitulo, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia y demas, pero no me siento aun al cien, solo espero les guste el capitulo, saludos...

Oh ya saben tambien dudas, peticiones y demas, buen ya saben dejen reviews o bien atra vez de PM.

KarlhaEstrada fuera

.


	5. Chapter 5 VIDA OSCURA

CAPITULO 5.- VIDA OSCURA

* * *

.

.

.

Que hay?... hola nuevamente, vaya es increíble ya es Marzo, y bueno sol puedo decir que es increíble como pasa el tiempo, bien como sea la verdad este capitulo lo tenia a la mitad, y bueno entre tanto y tantas cosas que me han sucedido había perdido algo de inspiración, pero bueno por allí, platicando con cierta personita me recordó que había dejado el capitulo incompleto y bueno pues aquí estamos nuevamente, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado dejo en claro este es únicamente visto desde la perspectiva de chikane…, sobre la broma de marcie el próximo capitulo, vale?

.

.

* * *

VALORACIONES

* * *

.

.

Brincec 972: Hola, pues jeje que te puedo decir solamente bienvenida (o), y pes muchas gracias por los deseos y sobre el Chikane por Himeko bueno lo tendras eso tenlo por seguro…

.

Layla himmemiya: si, se acabo ese capitulo, pero bueno mira ya llego este otro jajaja,si lo se no es justo pero bueno la vida es asi, jajaja no la verdad es que bueno tenia que dejar algo de suspenso no crees?... y pues solo te dire que al principio no se mejor me lo reservo jajaja, sobre Fate bueno si lees nuevamente el capitulo anterior veras bien en que anda metida, lamento a ver tardado, pero bueno… ya esta la actualización…

.

Reika: gracias, reika, si poco a poco se ira conociedo mas, como veras aquí, ya salió mas… en este caso fue de chikane….y si las amigas hacen eso, pero creo que hime, tendrá que hacer mucho para ganarse ese perdón jajaja, si estuve y desafortunadamente para mi estoy… lo quepasa es que me dio leve leve asma, y ahora quien sabe que rayos tengo en fin no te quiero aburrir mejor te dejo para que veas este capi…

.

SIN MAS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN, ASI COMO AQUELLOS QUE ME PONEN EN SUS FAVORITOS, Y FOLLOWINGS, SIN MAS LES DEJO PARA QUE LEEA EL CAPITULO

* * *

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la historia si, bla, bla, bla.

.

.

.

* * *

POV ACOSO

Una persona en algunas ocasiones, se puede poner a recordar sucesos felices al ver viejas fotografías, recuerdos, objetos que te traen a la memoria esas viejas memorias de aquellos tiempo que fueron mejores.

.

.

Miradas en objetos que consideras valiosos, por diferentes motivos, quizás el precio tan alto que tuvo un dia y que para ti significo gran esfuerzo y sacrificio, para sencillamente adquirir un sencillo álbum de fotografías, o tal vez el valor sentimental de aquella cajita musical que te regalo mama, antes de morir, o todo el amor que viste reflejado en la mirada d aquella persona que amaste tanto, al regalarte aquel collar con un dije en forma de concha que se encuentra partido por la mitad, la libreta donde escribiste poesías, dibujaste durante tanto tiempo, donde dejaste plasmado tus mas hondos secretos aquella donde revelas quien fuiste, quien deseaste ser y en la sombra que te convertiste.

.

.

Todo aquello, que implica algo significativo en la personas, algo positivo es para ti solo una mancha en ti, aquello que para muchos es marcara de pureza, de sacrificio, de amor, para significa lo contrario, no días felices, no momentos nobles, sino mas bien un conjunto vacios de engaños y desengaños, tan sencillo de describir como tristeza, y no felicidad lo que todo esto significa para ti….

.

.

.

Aquí sentada donde estas, observando nuevamente aquello que te empeñas por ocultar… mirándote en el viejo espejo que solia ser… parte de tu vida, de la monotoma y "feliz" vida que creiste tener…

.

.

Pasado nada mas te dices y eso quieres creer, y aun que miras nuevamente las fotos en manos, sabes perfectamente que aun que duela, ella siempre será parte de ti, esa chiquilla ilusa, que creía ciegamente en el amor, aquella que anhelo lo inalcanzable, lo imposible, suspiras al verte reflejada nuevamente y mirar aquella vieja foto tuya…

.

.

Por que aun que para muchos esa chica haya dejado de exstir, tu sabes y quieres ocultarlo, ella esta allí, esta aquí contigo, presente, por que al volverla a ver solo ha servido para darte cuenta que aun muy dentro e toda esta oscuridad que eres, aun esta ella, si allí esta es vieja Chikane que creía en todas esas tonterías, del amor y a sinceridad…

.

.

.

Vuelves a mirarte otra vez….

.

.

-Esta ya no soy yo- murmuras para ti

.

.

Y cuanta razón tienes te dices, volviendo a mirarte, y sabes que es verdad esta ya no eres tu….

.

.

-Has terminado- escuchas que te llaman

.

-Por supuesto, permíteme Shizuma- le llamas y tomas nuevamente, dichos objetos

.

Shizuma, ella entra y te mira, y observa fijamente la caja de madera entre tus manos y cuestiona:

-Segura que quieres hacer esto?

.

.

Miras nuevamente el que un dia fue tu cuarto, parte de tu hogar y o que llevas en las manos y respondes:

-Es lo mejor Shizuma, desde que papa murió esta ya no es mas mi casa- dices y aun que duele es cierto.

.

.

-Como gustes-la escuchas decir

.

.

Caminas hacia el exterior, y miras los pasillos de tan grande planta, todas las habitaciones, cinco a cada lado, una tan grande como la anterior y tan bien decorada como la otra… bajas las escaleras… la segunda planta con cinco y cinco habitaciones para otros usos, una biblioteca, un cuarto de música, el cuarto de juegos, dos despachos, y del otro extremo las cinco restantes, un cuarto de cine, una recamara para tu afición astronómica, un cuarto de costura, los restantes para los invitados, sigues descendiendo aun que todo esto te pertenece no toleras mas seguir aquí

.

.

-Que haras con todo esto?- escuchas decir a Shizuma

.

-La mansión?-cuestionas

.

Shizuma: Por supuesto la mansión- habla

.

Chikane: Aun que quisiera no la puedo vender…-mencionas recoradndo la ultima voluntad de tu padre- solo no puedo vivir mas aquí- dices mas para ti que para ella- hasta mi padre la respetaba- dices- por eso solo se quedaran los empleados y en vacaciones me vendre un temporada- le contestas finalmente a su interrogante

.

Shizuma: Hablas como si aun estuviésemos en la universidad- la escuchas decir

.

Chikane: Puede- es lo único que contestas- es hora de irnos- le dices- tengo una cita importante a las 14:00 hrs.

.

Shizuma: Algun comprador?- cuestiona

.

Chikane: Noo, un posible socio en potencia- le contestas

.

Shizuma: Vaya, interesante- dice ella

.

Chikane: Quieres acompañarme?- cuestionas

.

Shizuma: Encantada- contesta

.

.

Sales con ella rápidamente de la casa, no si antes dejar a los empleados bien informados respecto a la casa, después ambas se dirigen a la limosina que las llevara al hotel donde sacaras nuevamente a relucir el por que ya no puedes quedarte mas en esa casa y por cual ya no eres esa chiquilla que creía en historias romanticas de amor..

.

.

El viaje es rápido, ni siquiera has sentido las horas entre el avión y el automóvil cuando nuevamente llegas al hotel para comenzar a trabajar…

.

.

Si trabajo, y aun que al principio te ocasionaba morbo, hoy el placer para ti es secundario, por que tu vida es asi, oscura, desde que te fuiste de allí, desde que te destrozaron, por que en ti no debería haber mas sentimientos claros, pero los hay, difusos y confusos pero viven en ti, Shizuma te lo ha dicho, se alegra de que no seas aquella mujer tan baja que conoció, pero por otro lado tampoco puedes dejar la oscuridad, por que vives rodeada de ella por que aun que ya no estes tan hundida como antes, sigues en la oscuridad en el abrigo de la noche, aun que sea de dia, por que para ti siempre es de noche, por que el dia es para los vivos, y tu no te consideras viva, por que no tienes lo que la demás personas que viven tienen, por que aun que no eres completamente deshumana, una parte de ti si lo es, lo sigue siendo…

.

.

.

Shizuru también lo tiene, y todas a tu alrededor quines están en este mundo, Shizuma, Nanoha, Michiru, Marceline, todas todas, tienen oscuridad por hacer esto, pero… la diferencia entre ellas y tu, es que ellas miran la luz, en las personas a las que aman y tu… tu no tienes eso… solo a ellas, y eso… eso para ti aun que quieras… no es suficiente.

.

.

Sigues en la oscuridad y hoy, hoy iniciaras a otra persona en ella misma.

.

.

Shizuma, ya esta lista, y tu igual, en el pent house, esta todo dispuesto, miras el cuarto…. Y la gran cama… te miras ahora atra vez del ventanal y ves la ciudad donde el sol brilla aun, no quieres verlo, y sencillamente, te diriges al comando y oscreces las ventanas, la oscuridad es tu aliada, siempre lo ha sido… desde que ella te condeno…

.

.

Shizuma: Vale la pena?- cuestiona

.

Chikane: Mucho

.

Shizuma: Familia?- interroga

.

Chikane: Meringuette- contestas simplemente

.

Shizuma: Los dueños de estas cadenas de Hoteles?- vuelve a cuestionar

.

Acoso: Exacto

.

Shizuma: No tenias con ellos un contrato?

.

Chikane: El padre queria mas- dices tranquilamente

.

Shizuma: Vaya, la codicia no tiene limites- menciona

.

Chikane: Fue el ultimo trato de mi padre y el tenia sus motivos- dices

.

Shizuma: y quien vendrá, el hijo o la hija?

.

Chikane: No lo se, pero eso nnca ha importado- respondes sirviéndote un whiskey

.

Shizuma: Uno para mi también, sabes que odio las sorpresas- espeta

.

Chikane: No seas venenosa- respondes- simpre podemos divertirnos al final- propones, aun ue no estas de animos.

.

Shizuma: mmm jajaja, ya lo veremos…-responde

.

.

.

Escuchas la puesta abrirse y caray lo que ves solo te deja un cosa en mente y eso es

.

.

Chikane: Buenas noches señorita Meringuete…mi nombre es Kaon – dices acercándote a ella como un depredador- y es hora de tu prueba

.

.

.

QUE NUNCA SALDRAS DE TU VIDA OSCURA….

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, bien se que fue breve, pero es significativo, por que esto es una referencia hacia el futuro… ok, por ahora solo sirve para ver como se siente Chikane respecto a su trabajo… y lo siente un poco al a ver visto a Himeko… luego lo aclarare mas….bien espero les haya gustado… nos vemos

.

.

Oh el próximo capitulo prometo saldrá la broma, ahora si ya saben comentarios, dudas, y demás favor de depositarlos en el recudro que dice review o bien PM.

Ah y si hay faltas ortográficas perdón, mil disculpen…


	6. Chapter 6-

CAPITULO 6.-

.

.

.

* * *

Que hay mundo?... bueno saludos a quienes están leyendo esto… primero que nada quisiera avisarles que tardare un poco en actualizar debido a que como saben acabo de salir de mi mal estado de salud y por lo tanto debo ponerme al corriente con los deberes que deje declinados de la uni… que para mi desfortuna son muchos…. Y bueno tardare en actualizar pero bien aquí les dejo un poco mas de la historia que es lo que he podido hacer…. Saludos y espero les guste…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

REVIEWS

.

bridec 972 : hola... a mi tambien me alegra que te haya gustado...y bueno a ver que te parece este capitulo

.

Reika: Bueno jeje que puedo decir Chikane y sus sentimientos tan mmm como decirlo encontrados, y muchas gracias por tus deseos a decir verdad ya me sentia mejor hasta que vi la cantidad de trabajos que tengo pendientes en la facultad, bueno muchisimas gracias por bueno leer las tonterias que puedo llegar a contar, besos y tu tambien cuidate...

.

laylahimemiya: Jajajaja, no se tu pero creo que bueno chikane siempre es un persona como de suspenso, o bueno eso al menos hasta que llegas al final de la serie... sobre marcy para que veas que no soy mala aqui esta todo un capitulo de ella... y de su novia muhahahaha, y si las hice como hermanas jajaja, y si digasmos que chikane esta un poco como depre... pero Hime ya entrara y en accion ya veras ... sobre souma bueno no puedo hacer nada hasta que quienes leen el fic digan algo... gracias por tus deseos, pero bueno enfermarse es algo que no se puede evitar, pero tranquis que me cuidare..

Y tranquis lo del asma como el mio es inicial se puede hasta quitar con un poco de tratamiento, o algo asi entendi... jaja y bueno bonita semana para ti..

.

Chat'de'Lune: Jajaja hola, de nuevo jajaja de verdad que me sorprende tu capacidad de identificar los errores, y si la culpa es de la pc, como dije y digo mi hermano escribe con los pies y con una venda en los ojos, y cada que comete faltas solo le da, agregar al diccionario y obviamente la p.c. no marca luego el error, sobre la venganza ya vendra, ella no habla de venganza buena observacion pero es por que siente que merece lo que le hicieron... y de vuelta a los errores o no errores jajaja tu cel no se anda atras jajajaja... bien saludos y que estes bien...

* * *

.

.

* * *

DISCLAIMER : COMO YA SABEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SIIIII, ASI QUE SIN MAS SALUDOS Y DISFRUTEN

* * *

.

.

.

EN UNA MANSIÓN A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD

.

.

-Te estoy hablando- se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre maduro- Bonnibel- pero la persona a la que le hablaba no hacia caso de sus gritos- ven aquí- dijo finalmente pero la chica de cabellea rosa sol se detuvo.

.

.

Bonnibel: …- la chica no dijo ada solo cerro las manos en puños y cerro con fuerza sus ojos

.

.

-Tendras que hacerme caso- decía la voz aun con el mismo tono autoritario- esa chica no te conviene, ni como conocida, muchísimo menos como amiga, es una mala influencia, así que mas te vale que evites su presencia, es mas deberías dejarle ya en claro que jamás la volverás a ver lo has entendido?- cuestiono

.

.

La chica de cabellos rosas y vestido en tonos pasteles, solo trago saliva y con voz quebrada sol contesto:

.

.

-Lo que digas… Padre- después de haber contestado solo se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerró…

.

.

.

* * *

EN LA MISMA MANSIÓN, EN EL CUARTO DE LA PELI ROSA

* * *

.

.

.

Una figura muy atlética se colaba por la ventana a la alcoba, una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios adornaba las facciones de una peli-negra con profundos ojos oscuros, y cabellos de mismo tono, la peli negra que contestaba al nombre de Marceline, miro desconcertada el cuerpo que se encontraba temblando en la inmensa cama, conocía muy bien a la dueña de los silenciosos sollozos…

.

.

Se acerco con cautela a la cama, su idea de hacerle una broma estaba en pausa…

.

.

Con tranquilidad se sento junto a la figura sollozante, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, y sintió como la dueña de la piel mas oscura se tensaba ante el tacto de su mano, siguió acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hacia el cuello que poco se mostraba tras esa fina tela de cabellos rosa, su respiración en el cuello, hizo que la piel de la chica ahora bajo ella se enchinara, sin poder ceder a la tentación dejo un beso en aquella zona, y sintió como la chica quien disfrutaba de esa muestra de afecto suspiraba parando sus anteriores sollozos.

.

.

Bonnibel: Mar…Marceline- suspiro, mientras se giraba para encarar a la otra joven- que haces aquí?- cuestiono

.

.

Marceline: Pues nada solo se me antojo venir a ver a una boba, tonta, y muy guapa princesa- dijo con una sonrisa queda

.

.

Los ojos claros miraron los oscuros frente a ella, y entendiendo el por que de la sonrisa, trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, siendo detenida por una fría mano, que con mucho cariño borraba las lagrimas.

.

.

Marceline: Cariño que sucedió ahora?- interrogo

.

.

.

La joven de cabellos rosas, se lanzo sobre la otra chica, besándola con fervor, el beso aun que al principio duro e intenso, fue relajándose hasta convertirse en algo dulce, tierno, lleno d amor y nada de pasión por parte de la joven de melena oscura, quien separo poco a poco a la otra joven quien se encontraba sobre ella.

.

.

Y es que conocía de sobra a esa chica, y sabia que algo iba mal por la intensidad que la chica de cabellos rosas había puesto en aquel osculo desesperado…

.

.

Bonnibel: Por que, por que Marceline?- cuestiono llorosa- acaso no me amas?- continuo dejando salir nuevos sollozos

.

.

Marceline, negó con la cabeza y dejo su lado rudo de lado, por la inmensa preocupación que sintió al ver a su amada llorar… repartió besos por todo su rostro… la abrazo con fuerza e inalo, profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos

.

.

Marceline: A chicle- murmuro con una risa cristalina y sencillamente le dijo- yo te amo mas que a mi propia alma Bonnie- mirándola a los ojos- realmente te amo y es por eso que te detengo cada vez que haces algo asi…- siguió acariciando tiernamente las mejilla sonrosadas de la otra- yo no quiero que hagamos algo asi, si no es mas que movido por nuestro amor y no por que te sientas presionada- finalizo

.

.

La otra chica solo asintió con la cara roja por la vergüenza, y otro poco por lo molesta que se encontraba …

.

.

Marceline acomodo a la chica con la espalda tras ella y la sentó entre sus piernas y le susurro la oído:

.

.

-Ahora la hermosa princesita de chicle- decía a su oído- me dira por que hizo esto- no fue una pregunta sino mas bien una afirmación.

.

.

La chica de cabellos rosas suspiro, y sintió esos brazos rodearla y darle seguridad, esa seguridad y ese amor que tanto anhelaba, se recostó sobre la otra chica y sin poder ocultarlo mas dijo lo que sucedía:

.

.

-Volvió a pedirme lo mismo Marceline- dijo un con rabia en la voz- dice que eres una mala influencia y que no te quiere ver cerca de mi- contesto- pero yo no quiero hacerlo- declaro- yo nunca te dejaría- menciono- tu lo harías?- dejo ver su mas grande miedo.

.

.

La chica con rostro pálido y vestimenta oscura, beso la nariz de la otra con dulzura, negó con la cabeza…

.

.

La otra volvió a besar tímidamente la boca de la roquera, mientras se perdían en la unión de sus labios… la chica de manos frias comenzó a besar con mas fuerza a la otra y procedió a morder su labio inferior con algo de fuerza pero siendo sumamente cuidadosa

.

.

Marceline: Ni loca Princesita Chicle- le dijo con algo de burla- para dejarte primero tendría qué volverme una monja y eso no esta entre mis planes- decía en los labios de la otra…

.

.

La otra chica aun con los ojos rojos, paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de la chica que parecía vampira, y se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente…

.

.

Bonnibel: Si mi padre supiera que estas aquí y lo que estamos haciendo no dudaría en mandarme a un convento para expulsarme al demonio- dijo medio en broma medio en serio

.

.

La chica de iris oscuros, rio sobre los labios de ella y contesto..

.

.

Marceline: Hay princesita el demonio aun no ha estado dentro tuyo y ya piensas sacarlo?- cuestiono en broma

.

.

Bonnibel, solo se sonrojo….. y finalmente contesto

.

.

Bonnibel: Pero como es posible que digas eso- dijo en broma

.

.

Marceline: Bueno lo digo por que tengo la plena certeza que manuela no ha estado allí- dijo haciendo sonrojar aun mas a bonnibiel- jajaja- rio

.

.

La chica de cabello rosas tomo una almoda y comenzó golpear a la otra…

.

.

Marceline: Dios mio un chicle agresivo- dijo con diversión

.

.

Bonnibel: Marceline…- dijo acusadoramente

.

.

La chica pelinegra alzo las manos en señal de inocencia

.

.

Marceline: Belleza- la llamo- quería pedirte algo- dijo dudosa

.

.

Bonnibel: Dime?- cuestiono extrañada esa chica con look gotico raramente le pedi algo

.

.

Marceline: Podrias enseñarme nuevamente tu laboratorio?- cuestiono

.

.

Bonnibel entre cerro los ojos, la ultima vez que su novia había estado en su laboratorio había hecho un desastre, asi que interrogo

.

.

Bonnibel: Como para que Marceline?-

.

.

La otra sonreía malisiosa en su cerebro, pero ya sabia que contestar para que su novia no sospechara de lo que haría

.

.

Marceline, se fue acercando a la chica quien se encontraba en la cama en posición de ataque con la almohada, como un cazador a su presa la fue acorralando hasta dejarla que topara con la cabecera de su cama, la almohada fue lanzada y esquivada, y en un rápido movimiento, las manos de la chica de iris claros fueron atrapados, una sonrisa dejo entre ver esos colmillos que eran claramente mas grande de los que una persona podía tener hicieron que la chica de menor tamaño se estremeciera al sentiros en su cuello, poco a poco su mente se fue nublando al sentir una lengua posarse allí, besos repartidos, y esos colmillos morderla levemente hicieron que de la boca de la de cabello rosas se escapara en un suspiro un ahogado gemido, los labios rojos de la chica palida dieron de lleno en su oreja y en un tono muy bajo escucho

.

.

Marceline: Queria un clase de química- dijo y después de separaron de su novia a quien le temblaban las piernas

.

.

La chica de cabellos rosas sonrojada, y abochornada por lo que había sucedido, trato de no caerse pues estaba en la orilla de la cama…

.

.

Sonrio al saber que su novia comenzaba a interesarse por la ciencia y con una gran sonrisa camino hacia un pasillo pequeño en su habitación y abrió la puertecilla de su laboratorio, pero mientras se colocaba su bata blanca se dio cuenta de algo

.

.

Bonnibel: MARCELINE- grito en regaño

.

.

La otra chica solo rio con ganas, ante eso, su novia a penas había caído en cuenta de la pequeña muestra de afecto que había dejado en su cuello.

.

.

.

* * *

BIEN HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS… PARA QUE QUERRÁ MARCELINE ENTRAR AL LABORATORIO DE BONNIBEL?

.

.

DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, SON BIEN RECIBIDAS EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO QUE DICE REVIEWS.

Lamento los errores de ortografia, mil perdones y bueno cualquier cosa ya saben... saludos

KARLHA ESTRADA FUERA


	7. Chapter 7- COMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO

CAPITULO 7.- COMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO?

.

.

.

HELLO!, no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda, no claro que no estaba agoda en tarea, exámenes y trabajo (seglar), tuve unas semanas bastante intensas, pero aquí les dejo otra ntrega sobre este fic, jejeje espero que no me quieran matar, en fin….

Mejor contesto reviews:

.

Guest: hola, que bueno que te guste, y espero siga siendo asi… un respecto a tu pregunta la respuesta es por supuesto que si, :p solo que no he tenido tanto tiempo como desearía y esa historia es una adaptación de una historia original que deje medio escrita, por lo tanto me es un poco difícil adaptarla, debido a que podría decirse que esta es una sucesión de algún tiempo después, pero claro que la seguire dentro de poco podre una actualización, y muchas gracia spor comentar eso de mis historias, me da mucho animo…

.

Chat'de'lune: jajajaja, vaya vaya aprecias mucho a Marceline jajaja…

P.D. Dentro de poco, lo prometo, como le dije es tengo por allí un bloqueo problemilla con dicha historia, pero ya dentro de poco la actualizare…

.

Ahora si, saludos a todos quienes sigan leyendo esta historia y las demás que he escrito, en fin mejor les dejo el capi…. Y mil disculpas no haber actualizado antes.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, bla, bla, bla

.

.

2:30 a.m

.

Chikane: Como llegamos a esto?- cuestiono la peli-azul

.

Las demás presentes no respondieron, mirando a su amiga, y por mucho jefa de todas…

.

Chikane: Tengo menos de 11 horas y media para responderle a Himeko- les dijo- de lo contrario, ella hablara- dijo.

.

Marceline: Quizas pueda….

.

Chikane: No Marceline, ya has hecho suficiente- exclamo entre molestia y decepcionada mas decepciona- discúlpame, no ha sido mi intensión culparte, sin embargo debes entender que parte de esto no sucedería si hubieses sido… menos… menos

.

Nanoha: Menos tu, idiota!- exclamo también molesta- casi todo esto es tu culpa- le dijo duramente

.

Marceline, se hundio en su asiento.

.

Michiru: Ok, tranquilicemos- trato de poner paz- si bien esto es umm un grave problema, no quiere decir que no podamos salir de el- menciono

.

Shizuma: Cierto, la musa marina ha hablado- dijo con semblante relajado- debe de haber un forma de que esto se solucione

.

Chikane: Si alguna tiene una idea hágamela saber- dijo

.

Luka: Emm- hablo luka- y si- todas dirigieron su atención hacia ella- y si captas su proposición- dijo- quizás podrias cambiarla mas tarde- dijo pensativa- quiero decir ella te hizo en si una propuesta de trabajo según lo entiendo, pero si tu aceptas tal vez podrias seducirla y lograr que ella se abstenga de amenzarte.

.

Shizuma: Por dios, la nueva no solo es guapa sino que también es inteligente.

.

Shizuru: Ara, ara, les recuerdo quien es la joven involucrada- exclamo- no solo es una propuesta donde pone en peligro nuestra organización de no ser aceptada, sino que también si es aceptada la que mas corre peligro es nuestra amiga- señalo la castaña indignada

.

Marceline: Puede ser- se armo de valor para poder hablar- pero que tal si Chikane, no hace el trabajo, pero si cumple con el contrato- propuso

.

Michiru: Que quieres decir?- cuestiono

.

Marceline: Que una de nosotras, sea la encargada del trabajo, las demás la ayudamos- dijo

.

Nanoha: Es bastante inteligente- menciono- pero es muy peligroso- añadió- no es cualquier persona de quien estamos hablando- dijo

.

Chikane: Souma Oogami- menciono con voz de odio

.

Shizuru: No aceptes- dijo

Chikane: Debo pensar en algo- exclamo- chicas lo lamento- menciono- no queda otra salida tendré que aceptar.

.

.

1:00 a.m.

.

.

La peli-azul se frotaba las cienes para intentar apaciguar, aquellas venas las cuales le saltaban de una forma dolorosa, los parpados cerrados, inhalaba profundamente, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse, y no dejar que su mal humor, desesperación y sobre todas las cosas su lado inhumano saliera a relucir con las personas frente a ella.

.

Abrio la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero dirigio mejor un mirada dura a todas las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala de hospital, suspiro mientras se masajeaba ahora el puente de la nariz, abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a las presntes.

.

Dos rubias, ojos verdes y ojos lilas, dos peli-rosas de ojos azules, una peli-turquesa ojos del mismo color, una pelinegra de ojos ahora uno rojo y otro oscuro con un tinte verdoso, una peli-plata de ojos esmeralda, otra peli-azul con ojos esmeralda, una castaña ojos rojos, una aguamarina ojos azules, una peli naranja ojos azul-lila, repaso a las presentes con la mirada nuevamente, y finalmente dijo:

.

.

-D.B., AMATISTA, NEPTUNO, ETOILE, VAMPIRA!- EXCLAMO- AMM AUN NO TIENES SOBRE NOMBRE, PERO SIGUENOS- SEÑALO A LA PELI-ROSA

.

Ninguna de las presentes dijo nada, solo observaron a las nombradas salir, y antes de que la peli-azul saliese, señalo a las que quedaban.

.

-Por favor, Kruger, Urano, encárguense de lo que resta del asunto y no dejen que las "señoritas"- señalando a una peli rubia, una peli-rosa y peliturquesa- nos sigan- las nombradas asintieron y vieron desaparecer a la ultima no sin antes decir.

.

-Por supuesto Kaon.

.

.

00:45 P.M.

.

.

-Todo saldrá bien- mencionaba una peli-rosa a una peli-naranja quien lloraba silenciosamente, tranquila D.B.- le decía, mientras le cariciaba el pelo

.

-Si ya veras D.B., el chicle tiene razón- decía una pelinegra, con un ojo rojo y otro oscuro verdoso- lo prometo- le dijo

.

Nanoha: Mas te vale por que por tu culpa mira como esta Fate-chan- decía con la voz molesta, y entre cortada por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

.

Marceline: Lo siento, D.B., ya dije que no fue mi intensión- le decía con culpabilidad, lo lamento vale- decía mientras trataba de impedir que las lagrimas saliese de sus ojos.

.

Bonnie: Ay, Ma….- no termino de decir su nombre- Vampirita, lamento informarte que aun que esta no fue tu intensión, si fue tu culpa, te dije mil veces que no jugases con mis muestras y experimentos- regaño la peli rosa.

.

-Chicas, no suban la voz estamos en un hospital- dijo una peli-azul de ojos jade, quien traía puesta un bata blanca- ok, traigo noticias- informo a las presentes- la joven se encuentra bien, el umm "antídoto", ha bajado la reacción por la "droga alucinógena"- menciono- se quedara en observación, hata que despierte y luego se dada de alta- dijo- por cierto donde esta la amatista?-cuestiono

.

-Ara, Kruger-san que sexi se ve en esa bata- dijo una castaña de ojos rojos besando el cuello de la peli-azul, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta .

.

-Sh… emm Viola, suéltame- dijo en tono molesto y un poco ronco- que te he dicho sobre tu comportamiento- regaño

.

Shizuru: Pero….- dijo con cara de perrito apaleado- no he vistoa Kruger-san desde hace 1 hora no puedes pedirme eso- dijo con un puchero en la boca.

.

Natsuki: Viola- dijo en tono un poco mas suave- ven aquí- dijo rudamente y beso fuertemente a la joven castaña, quien feliz se dejo hacer….

.

-ejem- interrumpió una peli-plata- deberían dejar esas muestras para otros sitios- menciono- a menos que me invite, allí si les dejo hacer todo lo que quieran- mencionaba guiñándoles un ojo

.

Shizuru: Ni loca!-exclamo sujetando fuertemente a Natsuki- ella es MIA!, asi que piérdete Etoile, y consíguete a la tuya- amenazo

.

Shizuma: JAJAJAJA- reia

.

-Dejalas en paz- menciono la aguamarina con su voz suave

.

Shizuma: no ves lo divertidas que son- les señalo- vamos Neptuno!

.

Michiru: Shi… ejem Etoile, no es el momento ni el lugar, o debo recordarte por que estamos aquí- dijo con voz molesta

.

Shizuma: oh claro, lo siento en verdad- dijo dirigiéndose a una peli-naranja que se veía mas aliviada

.

Nanoha: No hay problema, por cierto Kruger-san, puedo entrar a verla?-cuestiono

.

Natsuki: Bueno…- lo pensaba

.

-Vamos dejala entrar- menciono una rubia de ojos verdes

.

Michiru: Amor no interfieras, ella es la ummm "doctora"- dijo besando la mejilla de la alta rubia

.

Haruka: Lo que tu digas Neptuno- dijo besándola levemente en los labios

.

Una peli-rosa de azul mirar, llego acompañada de una aguamarina con unos vasos de café en mano, y comenzaron a repartirlos.

.

-Y himeko?- cuestiono la joven de coletas turquesas

.

-emmm creo qe están alla- dijo la otra peli-rosa, señalando una puerta.

.

Mientras tanto al fondo se podía observar a un peli-azul y una peli-rubia mirándose retadoramente.

.

-Di la verdad- exclamaba molesta la rubia

.

-No se de que habla señorita- exclamaba un peli-azul de ojos color miel.

.

Himeko-Vamos Chikane, se que eres tu- dijo señalándola

.

Chikane:Por ultima vez mi nombre es Kaon!- decía esta

.

Himeko: Ok, Kaon- dijo la rubia- tienes 12 horas para acceder o rechazar la propuesta….- menciono- o sencillamente abriré la boca- dijo sonriendo de una forma satisfecha

.

Salio de la sala en la que se encontraban, entrando a la otra y mirando a las demás jóvenes mirando como entraban ambas.

.

.

00:00 a.m.

.

.

Marceline: Aquí esta!- exclamo sumamente alterada- tomad, ir y hacer eso que haces ustedes rápido!-grito

.

Bonnie: Es lo único que me quedaba- menciono como pidiendo disculpas

.

Natsuki: Con esto será suficiente- dijo

.

Chikane: No repares en nada- dijo- solo apresúrate

.

Shizuru: Corre mi lobito!- le grito a la joven peli-azul que se perdía por los pasillos de aquel hospital

.

Michiru: Crees que lo logre?- cuestiono

.

Haruka: Kruger?- cuestiono- por supuesto después de todo ella es casi un genio- alabo

.

Michiru: Debería preocuparme?- pregunto con coquetería

.

Haruka: jamás mi amor- respondió- y tu amiga?

.

Luka: Ya esta mas tranquila, le han puesto un calmante- expreso

.

Miku: Emmm como te llamas?- le cuestiono a la peli-rosa

.

Luka, la miro y no respondió.

.

Himeko: Escúchame- le hablo a la peli-azul- Chikane- mas te vale que no le pase nada

.

Chikane: Mi nombre es K-A-O-N- deletreo- y no me amenace ¿señorita?-

.

-Vamos Chikane, sabes perfectamente como me llamo- dijo completamente segura.

.

Chikane: Realmente dudo conocerla- menciono- yo no me muevo por sus círculos, si sabe a que me refiero- dijo, acortando las distancias entre ellas- de haber sido asi a estas alturas- dijo tomando su mentón- nos conoceríamos demasiado bien- menciono en su oreja con un ronroneo seductor- muuuy bien- dijo con su aliento en el cuello de la rubia.

.

Esta se separo de ella hasta casi golpear con la pared cercana

.

Himeko: Por mas que lo intentes, se que eres tu Chikane- dijo- aun que nuca imagine esto de ti- dijo mirándola a los ojos

.

Miel y Lila se encontraron riñendo, cada una estudiando a su contrincante, una defendia su posición, mientras la otra trataba que su mirar no la traicionara

.

Himeko: De verdad no lo entiendo- menciono tratando de comprender la verdad que se desvelaba ante ella- se que te hice mucho daño en el pasado- intentaba que le dijese la verdad- pero Chikane tratar de hacerme creer que eres una…- las palabras murieron en boca.

.

La joven de cabellos azules y mirar miel, le había besado, mas bien la estaba besando, ambos labios uno sobre otro, en un beso por demás apasionado, Himeko se sorprendió al responder ese beso, intentando buscar mas contacto. Tomando del cuello a la otra joven, quien con su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en aquella cavidad bocal, lenguas se acompasaban en un baile, fuerte, ansiado, rudo, pero suave al mismo tiempo. La joven de cabellos rubios se separo un breve instante, si dejar completamente esos labios, intentando buscar el aliento que se le había escapado.

.

Chikane: Si fuese quie usted, cree que soy la abria besado?- cuestiono, sentimientos de odio, amor encontrados en su voz

.

Una sensación embriagadora, recorria el cuerpo de Himeko haciéndola temblar ante el sonido de la suave, y cargada voz entre roca y dulce de la joven de cabellos azules.

.

Himeko: Tal vez…- fue capaz de artitucular- no lo se- exclamo confundida aun sin separarse de la posición en la que estaban- quizás me he equivocado- dijo débilmente.

.

Chikane separo su rostro y cuerpo del de Himeko, quien tenia una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cabellera, mientras ella hasta el momento se había mantenido con sus manos en la cintura de la joven rubia, la solto, y al encontrarse con esos ojos lilas, no pudo evitar sentir ese punzar en su corazón que le altertaba, había llegado demasiado lejos.

.

Chikane: Creo que con esto ha quedado claro, que no soy quien cree, asi pues me retiro- mencionaba

.

Comenzó a caminar, buscando la salida, pero cuando una de sus manos tomo el pomo de la puerta sintió como todo el cuerpo de la joven rubia se posaba detrás de ella, el calido aliento de Himeko en su cuello.

.

Himeko: Nunca pudiste ocultarme cosas- le dijo mientras sus labios se rozaban su cuello- CHI-KA-NE-CHAN!- saboreo su nombre entre sus labios- se que eres tu!- exclamo segura- esta vez las cosas serán diferentes lo prometo- decía con la voz cargada de una ansiedad, y seguridad nunca antes sentida- te propongo algo…-menciono, mientras la liberaba del agarre.

.

Chikane, se quedo dándole la espalda, la molestia recorriéndole todas y cada una de las células, como diablos la rubia podía seguir viendo atravez de ella, ella había cambiado y no precisamente ahora fuese una blanca paloma, pero aun no entiendia, como aquella joven podía ver atravez de esa mascara que suponía para ella ser Kaon.

Chikane: Vaya propuestas….- murmuro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- me da curiosidad- menciono mientras se sentaba en una silla, aparentando un tranquilidad que no poseía- que podría usted proponerme ami?- dijo mirando los ojos que miraban sorprendidos el cambio que había manifestado en tan solo segundos.

.

Himeko, tambaleo de su seguridad, había notado por un brevísimo instante en esa fuerte, mujer un rastro de la tranquila, tierna y amorosa chikane, pero ahora se mostraba fría, imperturbable, como si una muralla hubiese alzado, con una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos, ya que de solo pensar que se equivocaba y estaba quizás jugando con una persona peligrosa, la hacia querer salir corriendo.

.

Himeko: Necesito ayuda,- menciono- como ya te lo había comentado antes, necesito saber el pasado de una persona- dijo

.

Chikane: No veo en que te pueda ayudar con eso,- dijo pensativa- y por que crees que te ayudaría?- pregunto.

.

Himeko, analizo todos los ámbitos y realmente no quería sacar su as de la manga

.

Himeko: Me puedes ayudar, realmente lo se- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos miel, sabiendo que estos ocultaban algo- y lo haras por que si no el jefe Hatsune te encontrara- dijo con una sonrisa ganadora.

.

Chikane, se tenso ante el apellido

.

Chikane: Hatsune, eh?- la miro muy fría y duramente- como conoces a Hatsune?- cuestiono

.

Himeko: Ese es asunto mio- dijo evitando la mirada miel

.

Chikane: entonces?- cuestiono

.

Himeko: Esta es mi propuesta- le dijo

.

.

11:19 p.m

.

.

Nanoha: Fate-chan, Fate-chan, Fate-chan- decía como un mantra la de cabellos naranjas mas bien cobrizos- abre los ojos Fate- decía con lagrimas- por favor!-suplicaba, teniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte y un poco frio de la joven

.

Chikane: Vamos Nanoha, debes soltarla, ya llegara la ambulancia- mencionaba, mientras miraba a la joven sostener entre sus brazos a la rubia

.

Nanoha: NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TOQUEN A FATE!- grito molesta

.

Shizuru: Anda y suelta a la chica, si quieres que viva- la miro sin rastro de emoción en los ojos

.

Nanoha, miro los ojos de Shizuru, respiro profundamente y le cedió el cuerpo de la joven rubia.

.

Natsuki: Shizuru rápido,- dijo una agitada peli-azul

.

Michiru: Rápido Haruka- apresuraba- llevala en tu auto al hospital, la ambulancia no llegara a tiempo- exclamaba espantada

.

Natsuki: Rápido entrara en paro- dijo apartando a todas y comenzando a darle R.C.P.

.

Haruka: Dale los primero auxilios, trata de salvarle la vida, en lo que o traego el auto

.

.

Una peli-plata, entraba en el cuarto agitada: Que rayos pasa?-grito para llamar la atención se notaba media ebria

.

Natsuki: Lo ultimo que me faltaba, sácala Shizuru- grito

.

Shizuru: S-si, Nat- dijo nerviosa- vamos Shizuma

.

Shizuma: Que rayos sucede- dijo cuando comprendio aun en su estado que Natsuki se encontraba dando la famosa respiración boca a boca

.

Chikane: Dime que no te siguie…- sus palabras murieron al ver entrar en aquel cuarto oscuro, una rubia de ojos lila y una peli-turquesa ambas se tiraron sobre la rubia.- dentengalas- dijo.

.

Una pelirosa, atrapo entre sus brazos a una pequeña peli-turquesa, quien sollozaba con horror ante los que sus ojos veian, mientras que la rubia era detenida por la aguamarina.

.

Haruka: Tengo el auto- grito, mientras volvia a entrar en el cuarto

.

Natsuki: Abrir paso!- exclamaba

.

Marceline: No podrás salir entre el club- menciono- vamos saldremos por aquí señalo.

.

Con eso, abrió una cortina, y pasaron a lo largo de varias habitaciones, después abrió una en especifico que tenia el numero 666, y posteriormente en el interior de esta se dirigio a una puerta, coloco su huella dgifital sobre un marco escondido y este abrió un elevador.

.

Marceline: Subid, ustedes señalo a la rubia y a la peliazul- menciono- llegaran a donde esta tu auto listo

.

Nanoha, salio corriendo tras la peliazul, pero fue detenida por Marceline.

.

Nanoha: QUITATE!-grito molesta

.

Marceline: VAMOS A BAJAR POR OTRO LADO- le grito igualmente

.

Con eso las dirigio al pasillo, y nuevamente subieron aun elevador este era el dispuesto para los empleados del local.

.

Natsuki: Llévame al hospital de Minagui- dijo al llegar al auto

.

Haruka: Como ordenes- dijo y arranco un precioso Ferrari Marinello, color amarillo

.

.

.

Nanoha miraba el automóvil alejándose y totalmente fuera de si, se avalanzo sobre una contrariada Marceline.

.

Nanoha: Esto es tu maldita culpa, - dijo golpeándole en la cara- si ella muere te mato, me oyes, TE MATO!- gritaba, mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago

.

Chikane, tomo a Nanoha fuertemente y la trato de quitar de encima de Marceline, siedo ayudada por una ya molesta Shizuru.

.

Shizuru: Sueltala- dijo con voz cargada de furia- cometió un error pero aun asi ella se hara responsable no es asi- dijo mirándola con amenaza

.

Marceline: Ire con Bonnie, ella debe tener el antídoto- dijo y con eso desapareció por el estacionamiento

.

Himeko: Alguien me podría explicar que esta sucediendo?- cuestiono- como es que mi amiga ahora estaba o esta apunto de morir?- grito nerviosa- y tu no tenias el cabello negro- dijo señalando a la ahora peli-azul, la miro ahora mas detenidamente, en la luz de las farolas y solo articulo- Chikane!- con sorpresa

.

Michiru: Se donde están- dijo

.

Chikane: vámonos!- ordeno y con eso todas se dirigieron a una camioneta Hummer color Negra

.

Una peli-turquesa, iba en brazos de una peli-rosa de ojos azules, quien ya tenia rastros de fatiga en el rostro

.

Himeko: Miku!-exclamo- que le sucedió?

.

Luka: Que no te diste cuenta que se desmayo al ver a tu amiga tirada en el suelo y siendo resucitada- dijo con voz cargada de molestia- sube de una buena vez- exigió.

.

Shizuma: Rosadita, te llevo a ti y a la pequeñita, tu Neptune, sube también- dijo- abriendo la puertas de su bmw plata- rápido, KAON sígueme- pidió

.

Chikane: arrranca- dijo mientras veía una Nanoha respirando a duras penas, tenia un ataque de pánico

.

.

10:55 p.m.

.

.

Nanoha por su parte, había recibido apenas diez minutos el llamado de parte de Marceline, Fate se encontraba allí y quería verla, el solo hecho de saber que aquella a la que amaba, la había buscado nuevamente, era todo lo que le importaba.

.

Nanoha: Donde esta?- cuestiono felizmente

.

Marceline: Habitación –dijo dándole un poco de intriga-, o cuarto 10 como veas- dijo

.

Corrió rápidamente, sin cuestionar nada, fantaseando mientras corría a la habitación, que al llegar su ella rubia de preciosos ojos borgoña, la tomaría entre sus brazos, y la besaría como si no hubiera fin.

.

Finalmente se detuvo en la puerta que menciono Marceline, respiro profundamente dándose valor para entrar y tomando el pomo abrió la puerta.

.

La vio, su hermoso cabello rubio, sus bellos ojos borgoña, su cuerpo atlético, sonrio, pero no vio una sonrisa para ella, en cambio observo como la joven que amaba un temblor la invadia, un temblor que ella misma identifico como temor

.

-Fate?- cuestiono- que pasa Fate?- dijo con precausion

.

Y con horror, observo como la joven buscaba alejarse de ella, como si quisiese huir, callo al suelo a espaldas, ella avazo al malo estaba pasando.

.

Comenzo a acercarse y entonces, al rozar suavemente su mejilla con sus llemas, la joven solto u alarido de dolor

.

Fate: Soltadme!-grito con dolor

.

Nanoha: Fate, que pasa?- cuestiono, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos

.

Fate: Ah!- gritaba con dolor- nooo!, nooo!, noo!- gritaba sumamente asustada, tratando de quitar las manos de Nanoha de su cara

.

Nanoha: Fate- la solto mientras soltaba lagrimas

.

Fate: Alejate de mi!- exclamo- por favor vete!- negaba mientras escondia su rostro entre las piernas

.

Nanoha: Fate-chan, por que?- cuestiono con voz quebrada

.

Fate: Nooo!, déjame- exclamaba dolorosamente- Precia lárgate!- le dijo

.

Nanoha se paralizo al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de Fate, sabia quien era la mujer nombrada por la rubia, lo que no entendia era por que la llamaba asi.

.

Nanoha: Fate, soy yo!- exclamo- soy Nanoha

.

La rubia la miro a los ojos y dijo con voz llena de furia

.

Fate: A Nanoha?- cuestiono- no le haras daño a nadie mas- grito

.

Nanoha: No fate, yo soy Nanoha!- decía señalándose- asi me llamo soy D.B.- dijo deseperada

.

Fate: Dejala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada, con D.B. no….-dijo mas furiosa cada vez

.

Nanoha: Fate no se que te pasa pero mírame, yo no soy precia, soy yo Nanoha, soy D.B.

.

Fate, se lanzo sobre Nanoha, tratando de axficciarla, Nanoha veía su muerte en manos de la persona que mas amaba, hasta que alguie entro por la puerta.

.

-Sueltala- escucho el grito- dejala- se la quitaron encima.

.

Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, una peli-negra y una castaña estaban tomando a Nanoha y a Fate respectivamente.

.

-Estas bien?- cuestiono Shizuru

.

-S—si- apenas y podía hablar- q-que le pasa?- cuestiono ahora Nanoha

.

Shizuru: Tu broma se salio de control Marceline- exclamo asustada, mientras veía como Marceline trataba de inmovilizar

.

Marceline: Llama a Chikane- exclamo con dificultad, mientras luchaba con una fate fuera de control

.

Shizuru, abrazaba a Nanoha, quien lloraba desconsolada de ver a la mujer que amaba en aquella situación.

.

Shizuru: Chikane, ven enseguida al cuarto 10- dijo casi grito- es urgente- y con ello colgó- ya viene.

.

.

.

10:35 p.m.

.

.

-Entrad, D.B. la esta esperando- dijo la una joven cubierta por una capucha, la cual no le permitía ver su rostro.

.

La rubia de ojos borgoña, miro a la chica caminar y desaparecer en una puerta

.

-Supongo que querías darme un sorpresa- musito para si

.

Al entrar en el cuarto, pudo observar una cama, con petalos de rosa decorándola, y en una mesita de centro, pudo observar, una botella de Shampan enfriándose, dos copas a los costados, fresas, e incluso chocolate derretido.

.

-D.B.?-cuestiono

.

Se acerco con precaucion a la botella al notar que en esta había un nota, y una copa estaba servida.

.

"_BEBE DE ELLA ENSEGUIDA ESTARE CONTIGO… _

_TE AMA : D.B."_

.

Extrañada observo el liquido amarillento, ella sabia que D.B. no era de beber pero tal vez en esta ocasión, finalmente se animase a decirle su nombre y por eso tal vez quisiera festejar, sonrio al pensar en eso, y bebió de la copa.

.

Los minutos pasaron y ella se sentía cada vez mas mareada, extrañada por la tardanza de D.B., se trato de levantar de la cama, a la cual no recordaba haber llegado…

.

-Que me pasa?- se cuestiono, mientras se tomaba la cabeza, quizás con eso pasarían los mareos.

.

Una vez de pie, solo dio dos pasos cuando las luces se fueron, en su lugar como si de un cine se tratase, la habitación fue iluminada por los costados de la habitación con luces tenues, que apenas te dejaban ver donde estabas, Fate tambaleante se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar esta se abrió dejando ver a su paso, la silueta de una mujer, Fate sonrió D.B. había llegado.

.

Pero al encenderse las luces, la cara de la cobriza que ella esperaba ver, su corazón se disparo en terror, y desesperación, al observar la cara de su cruel verdugo.

.

Comenzó a retroceder como un animal herido, se tropezó y en el suelo comenzó a arrastrarse, mientras escuchaba a aquella malvada mujer hablarle por su nombre.

.

-Ven Fate!- exclamaba- Fate, con una mierda ven aquí!- la voz perturbadora y desquisiada

.

Fate, no podía creer lo que sus ojos y oídos veian, esa desquiciante mujer estaba viva y seguramente había venido a terminar con aquello que empezó hace mucho tiempo atrás.

.

.

9:21 p.m.

.

.

Una pelinegra, recogia unas botellas, las mejores para festejar pero antes de irse, dirigio su mirada voraz, en busca de compañía, que no fuese parte de la vida que ahora llevaba, es decir una compañía de una noche, una persona el sexo le era indiferente, sencillamente alguien que no le impusiese hacer un papel, una con la cual ser ella misma, fuero sus ojos buscando en la pista de baile, un cuerpo con el cual reposar y tal vez ahogar algo de su culpa y perderse, siendo ella misma en el.

.

Su mirada, se detuvo, cuando miro una cabellera rubia, bailando de manera sensual y suelta en la pista, sin poder quitar su vista de ella se dirigió como un cazador sobre su presa.

.

La tomo entre sus brazos al finalizar la canción, de la cual no entendía la letra debido a que el D.J. dejaba oir mas lo estridente que las voces de los cantantes, la tomo por la cintura y bailaron, una junto a la otra, sin percatarse de quien era su acompañante, solo relajándose al sentir sus cuerpos calientes cerca, después de la tercera canción, Chikane, no soporto mas y giro a la joven, para quedarse paralizada al ver unos conocidos ojos lilas, mirándola con sorpresa.

.

Sin embargo mirando aun que fuese solo una breve oportunidad de sentir aquello que había anhelado hace ya demasiado tiempo, acerco su rostro a la oreja de la joven ligeramente mas baja que ella, y susurro a su oído.

.

-Como te llamas?- con voz ronca.

.

-Himeko- dijo en un suspiro

.

Al sentir su aliento rozar, una electricidad corrió por el cuerpo de Chikane, el alcohol había comenzado a hacer efecto en ella, y al parecer en su acompañante también.

.

-Soy Kaon- se presento con sunuevo nombre, después de todo no quería la reconociese

.

Himeko: Te pareces mucho a alguien, a quien dañe- dijo en un susurro

.

Chikane: Un amor no deseado tal vez?- cuestiono con ira, la cual se disipo tan rápido como llego

.

Chikane miro, sobre el hombro de la chica, al nota como Shizuma recogia las botellas que ella había ido a buscar y se empinaba una, sonrió tal vez esta noche pudiese aun que sea cumplir un sueño que jamás pudo ser, amar a Himeko en cuerpo, solo para despedirse.

.

Chikane: Me encantaría, perdemer contigo preciosa- exclamo con su voz mas sensual

.

Himeko, se tenso, mientras un estremecimiento recorria su cuerpo

.

Himeko: Yo no…- sintió como era tomada bruscamente y miro a su pequeña amiga la peliturquesa

.

Miku: Vamonos- exclamo

.

Himeko: Hey, que pasa- cuestiono preocupada

.

Miku: Fate se ha ido, pero antes me ha dicho que te cuidara de ella- señalo a Chikane

.

Himeko: Pero, bueno yo no la encuentro peligrosa- dijo extrañada

.

Miku: Ella es una de las criminales que papa esta buscando- dijo- es una de esas mujeres- menciono

.

Himeko: No te entiendo- le hablaba al oído por la música

.

Miku: Ella es una prostituta- dijo

.

Himeko miro a Chikane, como analizándola vio que tenia ropa muy cara, y su atuendo no parecía el de una prostituta.

.

Himeko: No me lo creo

.

Miku: Creelo, bueno ella es una de la jefas mayores de una sociedad supongo secreta de ese tipo de mujeres.

.

Himeko: Espero ella me dijo que se llama Kaon- menciono

.

Miku: Y eso que?- cuestiono molesta

.

Himeko: Como dijo Fate que se llamaba la chica que sabia sobre Souma?- pregunto

.

Miku: Tengo mala memoria, no era noka?- dijo hundiéndose se hombros

.

Himeko: Kaon!- exclamo- es ella, ella, ella sabe sobre el- dijo

.

Chikane: Vamos- ofrecio su mano a Himeko

.

Himeko: Yo tengo que…- antes de terminar

.

Chikane, saco su teléfono y contesto, para salir corriendo, pero en el trayecto, Himeko observo como la peluca, volaba y dejaba a su vez una cabellera azul, suelta y una cabellera que se le hizo familiar y la siguió.

.

9:03 p.m

.

.

Una peliplata, una joven de cabellos negros y una mas de cabellos rosas entraban al club nocturno nochosfera, mientras reian entre si…

.

.

Las luces de colores neones, el vapor, calor, el olor a bebidas alcoholicas les daban la bienvenida, habían llegado al mejor lugar para disfrutar de su nueva adqusicion, Luka Meringue había sido aceptada en la compañía que Chikane, en este momento como jefa de las damas de compañía, mas conocida en este medio como Kaon, caminaban atravez de la gran estela de gente, que siempre llegaba a dicho lugar.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona exclusiva del lugar, sonrieron al ver a todas sus socias reunidas, en su mesa, y si justamente todas estaban allí, algunas con sus respectivas parejas, el caso de Shizuru, quien estaba sentada en la piernas de una peliazul, quien la apretaba contra si, mientras besaba su cuello, y Michiru quien también se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de su amado piloto de carreras Haruka Tenoc, Marceline por otro lado se encontraba centrada en su celular, mensajeándose seguramente con cierta pelirosa, Nanoha pr otro lado las saludo con una sonrisa como siempre, las recién llegadas saludaron de beso a todas las mujeres sentadas en la mesa.

.

Haruka: Bueno al parecer has pasado la prueba- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la Meringuete

.

Haruka recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de su amaba aguamarina

.

Michiru: Disculpala no se sabe comportar- dijo- me alegra que seas parte de nuestra sociedad ahora- dijo- soy Michiru Kaioh- se presento- pero ahora llamame Neptuno, asi es como suelen decirme- dijo- si me entiendes- agrego con una sonrisa.

.

Luka: Es un gusto conocer a la gran prodigio del violin, ya su apuesta novia- dijo devolviéndole el guiño a Tenoc, quien solo rio

.

Haruka: Ella es inteligente- exclamo y todas las presentes rieron, pues nadie había atinado su sexo, ni habiéndola conocido en persona.

.

Nanoha: Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha, me llaman D.B.- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla- espero llevarnos bien- finalizo con una linda sonrisa

.

Marceline: Eso sono a presentación de escuela- critico

.

Luka: Supongo que tu eres Marceliene- le señalo

.

Marceline: Claro- dijo indiferente- si no me molestas por mi no hay problema de nada- fue todo lo que dijo

.

Shizuru: Nat-su-ki- dijo siseando molesta el nombre de su novia

.

Luka: JEJEJE, tu debes de ser Shizuru

.

Shizuru: Ara?- dijo mirando a la recién llegada- si que eres lista- dijo volviendo reir con las demás presentes

.

Natsuki: Shizuru, deja de apretarme- dijo una incomoda Natsuki

.

Shizuru: No quiero- dijo como niña chiquita

.

Shizuma: Bueno ya conocieste a quienes faltaban ahora a beber- grito Shizuma

.

Chikane: Ire por las botellas- menciono y con eso se perdió en el mar de gente.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

DEL CAPITULO, JAJAJA

.

.

.

Bien si quieren entenderle, supongo que deberían de leer de abajo hacia arriba, nah, yo se que le entenderán tal como lo deje, lo deje asi por que se me hizo divertido, jajaja, me gusta complicarme, bueno saludos y espero les gusta el capitulo.

.

.

Aproposito decidme que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo, opciones:

La propuesta de Himeko

La respuesta de la Propuesta de Chikane

Lo que se me ocurra

Lamento la tardanza espero, les guste el capitulo, el prox. Bueno para subirlo depende de ustedes, la verdad los reviews suen el animo, de escribir y de seguir con la historia por lo tanto no las amenazo ni nada, pero en serio díganme que piensan, opinan, sienten, sugieren, etc….

Saludos me despido…..

Karlha Estrada fuera…

.


	8. Chapter 8-reflexiones

Capitulo 8.- REFLEXIONES

.

.

.

Hola mundo, que tal me han extrañado?, a decir verdad creo que bueno esta semana he andado muy relajada en vista de que ya pasaron mis odiosos exámenes, de allí que la actualización este mas seguida que la vez anterior pero bueno mientra disfruto de mi breve semana tranquila, quiero decirles que bueno, espero el capitulo les guste y de verdad me ayudaría mucho con la inspiración si me van dejando comentarios, de lo contrario me deprimo y eso solo significa menos actualizaciones, asi que bueno lo dejo a su consideración, bien llego la hora de contestar los reviews.

.

REVIEWS:

.

Bridec 972: Hello, jejeje ya sabia yo que el capitulo iba a estar muy enredado y la verdad a mi me divirtió mucho hacerlo asi, quería ver como les hacia para leerlo, jejeje, el misterio de Fate, vaya, vaya, vaya, jeje lo hare pero poco a poco, esto estará muy complicado creeme, bien tranquila ya se vendrá mucho ChikanexHimeko, ya lo veras… saludos y cuídate.

.

Laylahimemiya: Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, a ver que te parece este, oh y si creías que te dejaba picada ya quiero ver que dices de este, ups con Marceline pobre jeje pero bueno eso se saca por andar haciendo "bromitas", jajajaja, lamento decirte que bueno mejor léelo tu, pero jejeje creo que no te complacido en algo, bueno espero haber actualizado pronto, y gracias por tus deseos, saludos y estes bien.

.

Chat´de´lune: Que hay?, ya viste que te dije que actualizaría pronto, jajaja ahora bien no quise desquiciar a nadie sino mas bien entretenerme, jajaja a veces complico asi las cosas, pero por que me gusta complicarlas jajaja, asi que bueno revisa bien ese contrato por que si te crees loca ya veras que tal estoy yo… jajaja, saludos a todos esos changos, monos, simios y gorilas que me mandas siempre en tus reviews.

.

Bueno sin nadie mas a quien responder que comience la función.

.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, bla, bla, bla.

.

En el capitulo anterior:

.

2:30 a.m

.

Chikane: Tengo menos de 11 horas y media para responderle a Himeko- les dijo- de lo contrario, ella hablara- dijo.

.

Luka: Emm- hablo luka- y si- todas dirigieron su atención hacia ella- y si captas su proposición- dijo- quizás podrias cambiarla mas tarde- dijo pensativa- quiero decir ella te hizo en si una propuesta de trabajo según lo entiendo, pero si tu aceptas tal vez podrias seducirla y lograr que ella se abstenga de amenazarte.

.

Shizuru: Ara, ara, les recuerdo quien es la joven involucrada- exclamo- no solo es una propuesta donde pone en peligro nuestra organización de no ser aceptada, sino que también si es aceptada la que mas corre peligro es nuestra amiga- señalo la castaña indignada

.

Marceline: Que una de nosotras, sea la encargada del trabajo, las demás la ayudamos- dijo

.

Chikane: Souma Oogami- menciono con voz de odio

.

Shizuru: No aceptes- dijo

Chikane: Debo pensar en algo- exclamo- chicas lo lamento- menciono- no queda otra salida tendré que aceptar.

.

Ok ahora si el capitulo de este dia, jijiji.

.

Capitulo 8.- REFLEXIONES

.

.

2:55 a.m.

.

.

Una cobriza se encontraba sentada en su asiento incomodo aquel cuarto de hospital, se la veía cansada agotada sin embargo y a pesar de que se encontraba preocupada por el estado de salud de la joven rubia dueña de su corazón, no se sentía capaz de dejar aquella sala en ese momento, la verdad es que dudaba que alguna de las presentes quienes se notaban igual de tensas, nerviosas y cansadas lo hiciera y ella no seria la acepción no quería ser una mala amiga y abandonar a aquella peli azul quien le tendió la mano cuando mas lo necesito.

.

Ella mas que nadie conocía perfectamente lo duro que puede ser la presión que una persona puede ocasionarle a otra.

.

"Las amenazas no son algo que toarse a la ligera"- pensó acertadamente.

.

Pero ella también comprendía que este desgaste emocional, físico, y psicológico, para la peliazul sería muy malo y no por el hecho de que la amenaza comprometía a todas y especialmente a la peliazul, por el negocio que manejaban sino que también el hecho que más resaltaba era que la persona que había puesto en riesgo era quien mas hubo amado, y tal vez lo seguía haciendo su amiga, casi hermana y socia mayoritaria.

.

Nanoha: Dinos la verdad Chikane,- comenzó a romper el silencio que se había instaurado hacia ya 25 minutos- por que te has puesto asi?- cuestionó con calma no quería lastimar mas a su amiga.

.

Chikane, se encontraba mirando a travez de una ventana que apuntaba en dirección hacia un calle principal y a pesar de que era un hospital algo grande en el cual se encontraba, pero estaba mas alejado de su empresa, aun podía observar a lo lejos la figura imponente de un gran edificio corporativo, muchas toneladas de acero, concreto, cristales, y las mas moderna variedad de muebles, y artículos empresariales, se levantaban imponentes sobre toda la ciudad, a decir verdad, ver dicho edificio el cual pertenecía a todas las que se encontraban en dicha sala, solo le hacia pensar que debía seguir con su decisión de aceptar la dichosa propuesta que Himeko le estaba ofreciendo.

.

"Es por el bien de todas, y nuestras familias, el dinero para ninguna de nosotras es lo importante, sino el bienestar de los que amamos"-pensaba.

.

Y sin embargo, la cauta pregunta de Nanoha, la invitaba a decir algo que le costaba admitir, y si entre los motivos que mas impulsaban también a la joven de ojos profundos que reflejaban infinita soledad, también se encontraba el hecho de que había aun algo que sentía debía resarcir…

No quería responder, hacerlo implicaría revelar parte de su pasado, un pasado que aun estaba reciente, no era tan lejano como el que compartía con Himeko, ni tan actual como el que ostentaba al haber sido nombrada la jefa de dirección de la empresa, motivo por el cual había llegado a cambiar hacia al menos si lo llegaba a pensar con calma 3 años atrás.

.

Chikane:…- no hubo respuesta de su parte, al menos no inmediata

.

Shizuma: Alguien muy inteligente menciono que había que temerle mas a la calma, pues solo es una inequívoca señal de que una tormenta se avecina, no cierto?- dijo la joven peli-plata.

.

Shizuma Hannazono, había decidido que era momento de enfrentar los errores del pasado, aquel que ella si conocía, pues había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una persona muy diferente a quien hoy fuese la peli-azul.

Sabia que su amiga no quería contar nada respecto a su pasado debido a la vergüenza por sus actos pasados, el temor a ser rechazada, dia a dia atormentaban el alma de peliazul.

.

"Tal vez se hora de perdonarnos finalmente Chikane"- pensó.

.

Todas las presentes observaban a la inmutable peliazul, quien no reflejaba alguna reacción en el rostro, su amiga era bella, lo sabían pero en aquel preciso instante en que la luna se colaba por la ventana, su rostro carente de facción alguna, sus ojos llenos de brillo al mirar fijamente a la luna, como revelando, ocultando, o pidiendo perdón, encontraban en ello un melancólico paseo a la tristeza que conlleva el recordar el pasado con dolor.

.

La cobriza miraba fijamente, esos ojos y en aquel instante le parecían reflejar a una niña sola, débil, indefensa que pedía ayuda, ella quería ayudarle pero como hacerlo cuando la persona no desea ayuda, por que aun que alguien sane las heridas físicas, las emocionales, las palabras y las acciones de otras personas, dejan heridas abiertas que en algunas ocasiones jamás se cerraran.

.

El silencio parecía ser mas un detonante de una catástrofe, que la paz que ahora necesitaban todas aquellas bellas mujeres encerradas en tan solo 21 metros cuadrados, todas esperaban respuesta pacientemente, nadie se movía, seis almas en la espera de una, seis almas tratando a su manera de reconfortar a su amiga, seis vidas entrelazadas con otra mas, seis vidas tratando de ayudar a una caída, seis personas preocupadas por su compañera, seis personas que anhelaban ver un brillo distinto en aquel par de ojos azules.

.

Pero el silencio arrollador, y testigo fiel de las confidencias mentales de aquellas mujeres, parecía una barrera irrompible entre ellas y la peliazul.

.

A los ojos de cualquier otra persona esa era una perdida de tiempo, a quien verdaderamente le importaría ayudar a una persona que prácticamente se quiere tirar al abismo profundo de la soledad y la desconfianza?.

No obstante para cada una de las seis mujeres presentes, estaban mas que dispuestas a ayudar a aquella alma que a pesar de estar acompañada, de ser querida y respetada, se sentía sola, vacía, y que no encontraba ni el consuelo, ni el perdón por sus actos pasados.

.

Shizuru: Sabes que jamas nos perderías a nosotras- menciono, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la peli-azul.

.

La castaña de ojos rojos, sabia que para que su amiga pudiese perdonarse era necesario, que todas aquellas, a quienes esa bondadosa peli-azul consideraba sus amigas debían de demostrarle y jurarle que su lealtad hacia ellas era mas que correspondida y que nunca jamás volvería a estar sola.

"Esta vez nadie te abandonara Chikane"- pensó, mientras ejercía una presión confortable a su hombro.

.

La joven peli-azul, estaba consiente que de esas palabras por parte de Shizuru eran un mensaje de todas las demás, Nanoha había traslucido la preocupación de todas, Shizuma el mensaje de que enfrentarían todo con ella y Shizuru la convicción de la lealtad y mas que nada la casi hermandad que se había formado entre ellas.

.

Chikane: Supongo que no me queda mas que decirles la verdad- murmuro- siempre he creído- suspiro- que no lo se, tal vez vinimos a este mundo con algún propósito- menciono sin dejar de ver la luna- algunas personas nacen para ser historia- cruzo los brazos por su pecho- otras mas para ser un ejemplo a seguir- miro su edificio- muchas mas para lograr grandes cosas-respiro profundamente- otras para ser felices- cerro los ojos un momento- formar familias, triunfar en su profesión, marcar un diferencia, obtener la felicidad- abrió los ojos, lagrimas se escaparon de los orbes azules- tener Amor- murmuro con una sonrisa rota- pero otras mas…-bajo la cabeza- otras mas…-sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, en una forma derrotada- otras mas, nacimos para no tener felicidad, luchar por vivir por que no hay anhelos,- suspiro cansado- impartir infelicidad- sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse- vivir sin amor- apretó la barbilla- ser un estorbo- la voz sono amarga-sencillamente- puños muy apretados- la bazofia del mundo- su cuerpo tenso- nacimos por que no había nada mas que hacer- su mirada se volvio vacía- solo para ser tratados como debemos- rio con amargura- vivimos para morir, morimos para vivir, por lo que lo que realmente somos es un mounstruo- termino.

.

Todas miraban a la ahora tensa Kaon.

.

Marceline: No deberías pensar eso- valientemente intentaba encararle- a un, un mounstruo merece la pena ser feliz y ser tratado como lo que puede ser- añadió mientras su puño comenzaba a sangrar- y que es- dijo levantando su mirar rojo y verde- un humano- expreso- que puede amar, sentir y ser lastimado- miraba la espalda de su amiga- alguien que merece vivir, y no ser tratado como una basura-escupió molesta.

.

La peliazul finalmente se giro y paso su vacía mirada por los rostros de sus amigas, las cuales le miraban esperando ver a su amiga, y no a la sombra y mascara que era Kaón para Chikane.

.

Chikane: Tome una decisión- dijo firmemente- es tiempo de hablar con la verdad- dijo mirándolas a todas- Shizuma, Shizuru, Nanoha, Marceline, Michiru, Luka, aceptare la propuesta de Himeko- hablo firmemente- por que no deseo que vivan lo mismo que yo- menciono y giro su rostro hacia la luna que alumbraba el edificio de su corporativo.

.

Una chica de rizos y cabello marino, de levanto de la silla y golpeo la mesa con las palmas de su mano, para hacer notar con fuerza lo que decía.

.

Michiru: Serás pues una mártir, querida?- menciono con sarcasmo- aquí nadie quiere que lo seas- defendió la postura de todas- o es que acaso no recuerdas el juramento- dijo

.

Chikane, aun parada de medio lado, su cabello suelto, su postura fuerte, e inquebrantable.

.

Chikane: El juramente no esta en discusión- aclaro- solo que no puedo permitiría que se involucren en esto que sucederá, si algo malo llegase a ocurrir, sus familias, sus vidas, quedarían destruidas, no quiero que lo pierdan, por que ustedes son mas importantes para mi que el dinero, e incluso mi propia vida, son mis amigas, mis compañeras de trabajo, son mi familia, la única familia que me queda- murmuro- y yo jamas permitiría que lastimaran a mi familia- dijo irandolas con el ceño fruncido.

.

Luka: Si, somos familia, entonces sabrás que la familia nunca se abandona- exclamo- por lo tanto no vamos a dejar que estés en esto sola-dijo con firmeza- aun si las cosas saliesen mal, no pagaras tu por ello- finalizo.

.

Chikane, miro a sus amigas, todas ellas la veían con firmeza, transmitiéndole su confianza, su lealtad, la honestidad de sus sentimientos, y eso la lleno de alegría, de un sentimiento cálido, finalmente sabia que no estaba sola, que tenia realmente una familia, que no solo ella las consideraba parte de la suya, sino que realmente tenían una hermandad a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos.

.

Chikane: Gracias- les dijo a todas- por ser mi familia, mi apoyo-dijo- pero nunca podría defraudarlas-añadio- si hago esto- murmuro- y ustedes se involucran- las señalo- inevitablemente conocerán todo mi pasado, un pasado que las defraudaría- sus palabras tenían dolor- y no quiero ver que se decepcionen de mi- dijo- por que cuando lo hagan no querrán estar cerca de mi-menciono con dolor- no puedo perder a mi familia otra vez- exclamo, casi suplico.

.

Un minuto de silencio paso, hasta que finalmente alguien hablo.

.

?-yo creo que ninguna de ellas- entro en el cuarto- ni nosotras te vamos a abandonar- menciono un figura entrando, acompañada de otra mas alta.

.

¿-Ella tiene razón- añadió otra voz, la figura que se encontraba al lado de la otra- ninguna de las que nos encontramos presentes te vamos a abandonar, puede que te hayas equivocado en el pasado, pero eso no define quien eres- dijo.

.

?- Ni quien será- dijo la otra- puede que lo hicieras por que estabas sola, y no tenias a nadie, pero ahora nos tienes a todas nosotras- señalo a las presentes.

.

¿- Y seguramente a la chica que esta distrayendo a las otras dos- añadió

.

?- Por lo tanto creenos cuando te decimos que nadie te va a abandonar- finalizo

.

.

Todas se pusieron de pie, una se levanto la manga de su blusa mostrando el símbolo de una estrella de seis picos, otra se quito el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la mano izquierda y detrás de este se mostro el símbolo de un planeta, y quien se encontraba a su lado se quito su propio reloj y mostro en la mano contraria otro símbolo planetario, otra mas alzo su camisa un poco y mostro la imagen de un lobo el cual se encontraba en su abdomen en la parte izquierda, otra mas hizo lo mismo mostrando unas serpientes en la parte derecha de su abdomen, una mas bajo ayudada por otra se bajo el cierre de su vestido y mostro unas alas que iban desde sus omoplatos hasta perderse en lo que quedaba de espalda, una mas se bajo un poco el pantalón y mostro la imagen de un corazón atravesado con una espada y algunas ramas con espinas y rosas atravesando por ellos, solo una se abstuvo por que aun no poseía ningún símbolo.

.

Shizuma: Somos parte de esta corporación lo eres tu?- cuestiono a la peliazul

.

Chikane: Lo soy- afirmo

.

Shizuru: Muestralo!- demando

.

Con eso la peliazul se dio la vuelta se quito mostro en su espalda un símbolo de una media luna, un símbolo antiguo, que profesaba su posición en aquel momento.

.

Marceline: Familia somos por que lo queremos- dijo

.

Nanoha: Familia somos por que lo sentimos- añadió

.

Michiru: Familia somos por que tenemos un fin común- menciono

.

Luka: Familia seremos por nuestra unidad- manifestó

.

¿-Familia seremos por que nos unen mas que lazos sanguíneos- declaro

.

?- Familia seremos por nuestros valores y por nuestro futuro-exclamo

.

Chikane: Familia fuimos, somos y seremos, por nuestras vidas entrelazadas-manifesto.

.

Todas se sonrieron, y asintieron.

.

Shizuma: Somos Damas de compañía,- dijo- las que comparten, todo, risa soledad, triste y felicidad, amor y desamor, mas allá que un negocio esto es una familia, y como tal, te apoyaremos, decide pues ahora- demando- aceptaras la propuesta?- cuestiono.

.

Chikane: Lo hare-afirmo

.

Shizuru: Entonces cuenta con nosotras- dijo finalmente

.

Marceline: Como una familia- declaro

.

Chikane: Como una familia- afirmo

.

Y todas se sonrieron.

.

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

.

.

Y que tal?, cada vez mas cerca del pasado de Chikane, que habrá hecho, jejeje ya lo descubriremos, umm spot, podría darlo, pero si lo quieren será hasta el próximo capítulo mándeme sus reviews, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y demás ya saben envíen reviews o PM.

Sin mas les dejo un buena semana…hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9- Propuesta parte 1

CAPITULO 9.-PROPUESTA PARTE 1

.

.

.

Bueno pues como leen ya llegamos al capitulo numero nueve, siendo pues así no me queda de otra (suspiro desolado), tengo que informarles que ya nos centraremos en el nudo de toda esta historia, comenzando a partir de este momento y bueno supongo que ustedes querrán ya saber sobre el pasado de Chikane el cual la atormenta o me equivoco?...

Siendo pues asi comencemos con el desarrollo de esto, debo decir que a partir de este capitulo en adelante necesitare mucho que me digan que piensan sobre los capítulos que se vienen de aquí en adelante, por que quizás puedan querer asesinarme por lo que Chikane tendrá que contar…. Asi como leen señoritas, señoritos jejeje, pero no los aturdo mas, mejor les dejo el capitulo…

Pero antes debo aclarar que no podre responder los reviews en esta ocasión, pero lo hare en el siguiente capitulo.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Kannanzu no a miko, no me pertenece, ni los personajes que pudiesen aparecer en esta historia, por el contrario la historia si me pertenece.

.

.

.

P.O.V. HIMEKO

.

.

.

Desde hace algunas horas, ese extraño grupo de mujeres desapareció por las puertas que dividen la sala de espera, de los cuartos de las personas hospitalizadas, se que tal vez esto sea peligroso ya que no conozco estas personas, y sinceramente no se con quienes realmente vaya a tratar, al principio quise creer que era buena idea, que de alguna extraña manera aquella mujer que ocultaba detrás de una peluca su cabello azul, fuese Chikane la persona a quien le hice mucho daño, no obstante su ultima actitud, el beso que me robo, y la forma en la que me ve, me hace dudar de que realmente este entrado en terreno peligroso.

.

Mas si agregamos el hecho de que una de mis amigas, Fate se encuentra en este momento en observación, por algún extraño acontecimiento, del cual solo tengo conocimiento, ella consumió de alguna extraña forma algún tipo de droga alucinógena, de la cual no se tenia conocimiento de existencia.

.

Esto solo consigue ponerme mas nerviosa y sentirme un tanto amenazada.

.

Pero debo de conseguir valor, aquel valor que no tuve para enfrentarme en el pasado a las adversidades que conllevarían amar a una persona, el miedo a ser rechazada, el temor de perder lo que poseía, el ego, el poder, la vanidad, la cobardía me llevo a perder muchas cosas, personas y mi verdadera esencia esa que solamente conoce una persona, a la cual quizás dañe mas que a cualquier otra, aquella que me encontré hace pocas semanas en aquel crucero donde finalmente entendí la gravedad de mis acciones, donde la vida me devolvió lo que yo misma di, y que ahora trato de enmendar.

.

Se que Miku aun tiene fe en mi, de otro modo no habría buscado a Fate para ayudarme, se que puedo recuperar y reparar aquello que hice, pero para hacerlo antes debo de salvar a mi prima, por que se que de esa forma honrare lo que aprendi de aquella a quien ame, y que sigo amado.

.

Himeko: Chikane- susurro su nombre

.

Bonnie: Quien es Chikane?- cuestiona

.

Miku: Eh?- me mira expectante de mi respuesta

.

Sali de mis pensamientos, al escuchar aquella pregunta.

.

Himeko: Por que te interesa?-inquiero

.

Bonnie: Es de mala educación, contestar con otra pregunta- me amonesta- y respondiendo a tu pregunta lo hago por que ese nombre es…

.

La rubia alta, y la mujer de cabellos azul-oscuro, en ese momento giraron a prestarnos atención, debo pensar que su actitud desde que las demás salieron ha sido distante, completamente ajena a nosotras, y aun asi siempre manteniéndonos vigiladas, pero no es sino hasta este preciso instante, que ellas nos han dirigido la palabra, desde la 1:00 a.m.

.

Natsuki: Si les interesa saber, dentro de unas cuantas horas podrán ver a su amiga- se dirigió a Miku y a mi.

.

Haruka: Chicle- llamo a la joven de cabellos rosas- tal vez deberías ir a refrescarte un poco, nosotras iremos por la vampiro para que te lleve a casa, si no estoy mal mañana debes madrugar.

.

Natsuki: Técnicamente ya lo hizo- menciono algo burlona, dirigiendo una sonrisita a la rubia y a la chica de cabello rosa.

.

Bonnie: Finalmente la princesa de hielo muestra su humor- devolvió la burla.

.

Haruka: La chiclosa tiene razón- dijo uniéndose a la burla

.

Miku: jajaja-rio

.

Miku, había caído justamente donde las dos "guardianas" de la tal Kaón, y parejas de las otras dos, querían, logrando cambiar la conversación, para evitar nuestra atención a algo que diría la chica, y después de su extraña bromita la otra joven se fue, como obedeciendo a sus hermanas mayores.

Y esto no hacía sino despertar en mi una curiosidad, sobre lo que tratan de ocultar estas mujeres.

.

Haruka: Nosotras ya debemos irnos, pero ustedes se pueden ir a la cafetería y tomar algo- dijo la rubia

.

Natsuki: Dentro de poco sabrán mas de su amiga- dijeron y con eso dieron media vuelta.

.

Sin embargo yo no dejaría que las cosas saliesen como querían, le había dicho a su jefa sobre una propuesta, e independientemente de que su jefa fuese como yo sospechaba Chikane o realmente fuese la tal Kaon, ella tenia que darme un respuesta en unas horas y no dejaría que se le olvidase, por que si estaba dispuesta a cumplir con aquello que le dije, todo por salvar a mi prima.

.

Himeko: Ustedes iran a ver a Kaon, no es verdad?- cuestione, antes de que saliesen de la habitación.

.

Ambas pararon su paso, ambas tensas ante mis palabras, pero antes de que hablasen agregue:

.

Himeko: Solo denle mi mensaje- dije- quiero mi respuesta, ella sabe a que me refiero…

.

Con eso le hice una seña a Miku para que me siguiera.

.

.

Durante otra media hora estuvimos esperando, yo pacientemente por mi respuesta , le había explicado brevemente a Miku lo que tenia en mente, y ella dudaba de que fuese un buen plan, pero en esta ocasión yo sabia que teniendo a esa tal "Kaon" de mi lado podría ganarle a Souma y evitar que mi prima cometiese una estupidez, y salvarle la vida.

.

Finalmente mientras bebíamos un café americano, la joven de cabellos negros alborotados, esa de los ojos bicolores, la cual le decían "Vampiro" y su amiga la tal "Chicle", entraron a la cafetaria, la mas baja de estatura visiblemente agotada, la otra aun que cansada se denotaba que no tenia problema por estar despiertas a estas horas, la mas cansada la de cabello rosa, salió de a cafetería rumbo a el estacionamiento, y unos dirigió un adiós con su palma, detrás de ellas venían algunas de las otras, todas con semblante serio y hasta cierto punto cansado, la de cabellos alborotados se paro frente a nosotras y solo me dio una palabras.

.

Marceline: Kaon te espera en la sala de reuniones de cirugía,- iba a cuestionar donde estaba, peo no me dejo hablar- sigue a esa chica- señalo a una joven de cabellos rubios y sus ojos color negro, aun que ya mas de cerca distinguí unas lentillas.

.

Miku me miro preocupada, yo estaba también nerviosa, solo le di una sonrisa y le dirigi unas palabras.

.

Himeko: Todo saldrá bien- aun que no sabia si realmente lo haría

.

Con eso me levante y segui a la chica.

.

.

.

P.O.V. CHIKANE

.

.

Cual es la diferencia entre una dama de compañía y una prostituta?, bueno si lo vemos los significados en el diccionario, se encontraran con algo como:

.

Prostituto, ta. P.p. irreg. De prostituir. / s. Quien recibe dinero a cambio de relaciones sexuales.

.

Que quede claro, la palabra Dama de compañía es una combinación de palabras, por lo cual en ningún diccionario podrás encontrar la palabra asi, ya compuesta pero si utilizas quizás una buena enciclopedia podrías algo como:

.

Dama de compañía: al: Hofdame. Era la asistente personal de la reina, princesa o alguna otra dama de la familia real . Con frecuencia se trataba de mujeres de noble nacimiento pero de un rango inferior al de la persona a la que asistían. No se le consideraba una domestica y su estatus fue variando según la época y su país.

.

.

Si se puede notar entonces una gran diferencia entre ambas _profesiones_, sin embargo desde el punto de vista actual y si lo buscas en internet lo que encontraras es:

.

La dama de compañía, también llamada "escort" es aquella mujer que se alquila para que vaya contigo a un evento, reunión, fiesta. La "escort" debe considerar como ir vestida y cual será su biografía y debe memorizar características de la relación con el "cliente". En teoría una "escort" solo ofrece este servicio pero habrá seguramente quien incluya en el precio la relación sexual. La prostituta brinda el servicio de relación sexual.

.

Si bien es cierto, todas y cada una de estas definiciones hay algo mas alla, muchas personas confunden los términos y crean lo que yo llamo la "pantalla", y me refiero que es solo aquello que desean ver, una dama de compañía e aquella persona que brinda el servicio de cómo bien lo dice el nombre de compañía, es decir que ofrecen apoyo y no me refiero a uno psicológico, emocional o sexual, sino a simple compañía, estar presente, también puede variar a cuidar a una persona, sin embargo y si me preguntasen a mi les diría la definición personal que una vez mi padre me dio.

.

.

DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA: Es aquella persona que va mas allá de da un apoyo físico, mental, emocional o de carácter sexual, no es una asistente de ninguna clase y no importa si ostenta o no un cargo que le amerite importancia, no es una prostituta pero podría llegar a serlo si eso entra entre sus propósitos, la dama de compañía es una persona, una persona que debe saber dirigirse y conseguir sus propósitos, siempre respetando la línea entre lo que "le" es moralmente aceptable y lo que debe respetar para obtener su beneficio .

.

.

Asi que si se recapacitamos un momento, para llegar a comprender lo que hago les diré que precisamente fue mi padre quien le dio un giro a la corporación, a la _profesión_ , un nuevo significado, mi padre no era un santo, pero tampoco era un mal hombre, solo era ambicioso una cualidad que yo no herede y que jamás me abría gustado tener, pero yo tampoco soy una santa y me quede hasta cierto punto con la definición de mi padre, el anhelaba riquezas, influencias, y también placeres, cosas vanas a mi parecer…

.

Muchas veces me he preguntado si realmente soy diferente a el?, por que a pesar de que el fuese hasta cierto grado un hombre egoísta, por sobre todas las cosas siempre menciono que lo mas importante:

.

"_Recuerda bien esta lección mi pequeña, lo mas importante siempre será tu familia, debes proteger a tu familia, cuidarla, respetarla, respaldarla, amarla, cualquier otra cosa es un segundo termino, pero si para proteger a tu familia debes usar el poder, hazlo!, si para cuidarla debes tener riquezas, consíguelas!, si para respaldarlas tienes que cruzar la línea de lo que te es moralmente aceptable, crúzala!, todo hazlo sin temor Chikane, recuérdalo todo por la familia._ "

.

.

Sabias palabras de Jefferson Anderson, mi padre hijo del fundador original de la corporación de Servicios Profesionales, la pantalla perfecta para la verdadera empresa que llevamos mis amigas y yo, empresa en la cual me inicie hace ya mas de cinco años, cuando llegue a la empresa nunca me imagine lo mucho que cambiaria mi vida para bien, pues en aquel tiempo la soledad, el odio, el resentimiento, el egoísmo, y el placer era lo que dominaba mi mente, todo aquello producto de un corazón roto, y de mi propia estupidez, con el paso del tiempo fui conociendo mas sobre el negocio, como manejarlo, como dirigirlo, sin embargo mis propósitos, mis metas, no eran las correctas deseaba el poder, solo para dañar a quien tanto daño me había hecho, sin darme cuenta que el mayor daño me lo hacia yo misma.

.

No obstante algún tiempo después de mi llegada, y de conocer el negocio por fuera, es decir siendo ya una Dama de Compañía, logre conocer personas que cambiarían mi forma de ver la vida, gente a la que llegaría a apreciar como una familia, ellas me daría el apoyo que yo necesitaba, y aun que no conocía sus nombres reales, si conocía a las persona que realmente eran y no las que debían aparentar ser, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, a pesar de que el negocio que papa comenzaba a dejar sobre mis hombros era muy productivo, también tenia sus puntos malos, los cuales podemos dividir en dos categorías la _mala por influencia _ y la **mala por asociación**, siendo la primera una de las mas molestas y fáciles de solucionar, y la segunda la mas delicada y difícil de tratar.

.

Es por estas dos que no he podido disolver la compañía como he venido planteando a mis asociantes, aun que suene sorprendente desde hace algún tiempo todas deseábamos la disensión de esta empresa por lo que representa, es decir un constante peligro para nosotras mismas y nuestras familias, de la cual la mia solamente son ellas y por añadidura sus propias familias.

.

Es por ello que desde hace mas de año y medio he tratado por todos los medios de tener en mi total control ambas debilidades de este negocio, lo cual en el caso de la segunda resolví fácilmente gracias a mi oscuro pasado, aun que jamás podre desligarme enteramente de este peligro y en el caso de la primera esa aun que es la mas sencilla es la mas repugnante de a la hora de arreglarla, en dicho caso la información es la que me puede ayudar a controlarla, pero solo tengo un impedimento en esta, y ahora debo sumar a esto una nueva amenaza que tengo que controlar, amenaza que solamente tiene un nombre y apellido Himeko Kurasawa, y por la cual podría perder el control de mi segundo problema.

.

Pero no puedo arriesgar a mi familia, a pesar de que al principio antes de saber del riesgo de haber encontrado a Himeko, por lo que representa para mi, ya consideraba a mis amigas mi familia, las hubiese protegido costase lo que me costase, ahora después de ver el apoyo de mi familia, su lealtad, su convicción, su apoyo, hacia mi persona, no importándoles mi pasado, responderé a todo con igual magnitud, y enfrentare cualquier peligro por mi familia tal cual se que ellas lo haría por mi. No importándome que dicho peligro pueda desencadenar y abrir literalmente "mi propia caja de pandora personal", aun que ahora se que no lo hare sola, lo enfrentare con mi familia y eso, eso es lo que mas le agradezco al cielo.

.

Se que debería también pensar en el riesgo de poner en peligro una vez mas mi corazón, por que dentro de unos momentos mas conoceré hasta donde puede llegar Himeko, y también sabré a lo que me a tendré si descubre quien realmente soy , es por ello que no tratara conmigo sino con mi alter ego, aquel que representa mi sucio pasado, ese del cual ella no sabe su existencia y del cual ella es razón de su existir.

.

.

.

Kaon: Buenos días, señorita Kurasawa- menciono desde la misma posición en la cual me dejaron mis amigas.

.

.

.

Bien hasta aquí les dejo si puedo dentro de pocos días subiré la continuación, no me maten pero ando de rapidito, saludos y les deceo buena semana.

Oh ya saben déjenme los reviews los contestare se los aseguro.


	10. Chapter 10-Propuesta parte 2

CAPITULO 10.-PRUPUESTA PARTE 2

.

.

No estaba muerta, ni mucho menos andaba de parrada, ni he abandonado, contrariamente he regresado para demostrar lo mucho que los extrañe, pero como sabrán en ocasiones existen situaciones que nos limitan mucho y nos afectan en muchos sentidos, he vivido una de ellas y es por eso que me he alejado, aun que ha sido temporalmente y como podrán ver la inspiración allí esta, quizás mas fuerte que antes, tal vez he mejorado o empeorado en algunos sentidos pero lo importante es seguir aquí.

.

Hoy este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a una personita que se ha preocupado por mi ausencia, y a la cual le agradezco esos gestos de animo que ha tenido aun que no me conozca personalmente ni sepa que ha sucedido, pero en serio muchas gracias, y la mejor manera que tengo de agradecerte tu gesto es dedicándote el siguiente capitulo.

.

Como dije también responderé los reviews y aun que ya no recuerdo si los respondi anteriormente asi que bueno del capitulo 8:

.

Chat´de´lune: Lamento si te deprimió el capitulo anterior (aun que tengo entendido que actualmente cuentas con una pastillita de felicidad no?), asi que bueno ya respondí saludos.

.

Laylahimemiya: Ok si lo deje corto y la verdad no creo poder alargarlos mas, no es por decisión mia, pero jejeje la verdad si es decisión mia pero es necesario, en fin sobre el pasado de Chikane a partir de este capitulo se iran revelando poco a poco las cosas ya veras.

.

Reika: Me alegra enormemente te haya gustado el capitulo anterior (es decir el 8) y aver que te parece este… saludos y estes bien.

.

Ahora bien los del capitulo 9:

.

Chat´de´lune: jejeje bueno la propuesta creo que modifique un poco el capitulo y ya no suena tanto a propuesta, pero en fin a ver que les parece, y bueno, bueno si quieres saber todo lo que me mencionaste en el review anterior solo tengo algo que decirte….LEE EL CAPITULO, jajajaja, saludos nuevamente y estés bien.

.

Kinesukikinomoto: Bueno, jeje aquí veras que mas sucede, aun que puede que me quieran matar, juzga tu!, saludos y estés bien.

.

Bridec 972: Bueno ya sabes (se encoge de hombros), me gusta el suspenso, jajaja y mas si yo no me quedo con el, asi pues poco a poco iré respondiendo tus preguntas, aun que te aclaro puede que me quieras golpear o contrariamente me ames después de este capitulo saludos y estés bien.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: K.M. (si lo abrevie aun que no se si asi este bien), no me pertenece la historia si, y bla, bla, bla, bla…

.

.

CAPITULO 10.- PROPUESTA PARTE 2

.

P.O.V. CHIKANE

.

.

.

Finalmente nos volvíamos a encontrar frente a frente, ante la causante de aquel sufrimiento que hacia 8 años me acompañaba, y al parecer dicho sentimiento de dolor parecía algo que con el pasar de los años a pesar de todo lo que había y he vivido, sencillamente se había congelado, se encontraba ahí en mi interior, amenazando cada una de las cosas que había conseguido durante tantos años.

.

Ya me había hecho a la idea de que probablemente al tenerla nuevamente de frente y después de aquella amenaza hecha a mi familia, el resentimiento cobraría lugar y haría que dejase de lado el hecho de que si la tenia frente a mi en este momento no era por que yo buscase venganza contra ella.

.

Sino mas bien el hecho de que ella seria el medio por el cual podría proteger a mi familia y disolver la empresa que mi padre dejo a mis espaldas, la manera sencilla de acabar con un imperio que seguramente resurgiría pero del cual nos libraríamos mis amigas y yo, para finalmente ser felices.

.

Aun que en mi caso la felicidad resultaría seguramente en algo relativo, sencillamente encontrar aquella paz que tanto he anhelado durante tanto tiempo, aquella paz que me fue arrebatada por la persona que tengo justamente frente a mi.

.

Que sencillo resultaría ahora poder aplastarla, quebrar su espíritu como muchas veces lo hizo ella.

.

Hacerla llorar hasta que suplicase por piedad.

.

Verla humillarse, tragarse ese maldito orgullo.

.

Lograr que se retorciera de dolor.

.

Que se hincase ante mi.

.

Que llorara lagrimas de sangre como las que yo misma le llore.

.

_Seria tan sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo seria tan cruel-_ pienso.

.

Y sin embargo en este momento me dispongo ha hacer lo contrario, a ayudarla, unir mis fuerzas con ella, compartir el conocimiento que tengo, de alguna extraña forma mas ayudarla en este momento se convierte en la venganza perfecta.

.

Por que finalmente le demostrare el verdadero mounstro que fue y el verdadero mounstruo que creo.

.

Por que si, Himeko destruyo mi alma, y de los trozos se creo un ser tan aterrador.

.

Un ser al que no le importaba derramar sangre, o hacer sufrir a la gente por placer.

.

Por que Himeko Kurusawa creo a Kaon Anderson.

.

.

Kaon: Buenos días señorita Kurusawa- digo desde aquella posición en la que me dejaron mis amigas, mirando la ventana, la cual sigue mostrando la oscuridad.

.

Una oscuridad que podría competir con mi podrida alma en este momento.

.

Himeko: B-buenos días- dice algo nerviosa, y no la culpo por que lo este en su lugar también lo estaría.

.

Desde mi posición, solo puedo verla a través del cristal, una leve figura pero es suficiente para que yo sepa exactamente donde esta, y como se encuentra en este momento.

.

Kaon: Y bien?- cuestiono con una voz profunda

.

La veo secarse las manos en su blusa, seguramente nerviosa por la manera en la que me estoy desenvolviendo con ella, dicha actitud no es algo que me extrañe, por que sencillamente es la misma a la que todos mis socios de negocios deben acostumbrarse.

.

Himeko: M-me di-dijeron que hablaríamos sobre la propuesta que le he…- la interrumpo antes de que termine.

.

Kaon: La amenaza que me ha hecho, señorita Kurusawa- digo con voz severa- le recuerdo que no me ha ofrecido nada, sino mas bien- reprimo las ganas de soltar con veneno las palabras- ha amenazado todo lo que manejo- le recuerdo.

.

Puedo ver como su cuerpo se pone rígido, sin duda alguna le afecta el trato que le estoy dando, y de alguna retorcida forma eso me causa placer y tristeza al mismo tiempo, son sentimientos que no me dejan de recorrer cada vez que estoy cerca de ella.

.

Himeko- S-si, bueno sobre eso- comienza a tratar de explicar- yo solo quería proponerle "a-aliarnos"- estaba demasiado nerviosa y parecía querer continuar.

.

Kaon: Creo que no ha entendido Kurasawa-san- le corto nuevamente.

.

Seguramente esto la esta poniendo molesta, pero eso no es algo que a mi me importe, y extrañamente descubro de alguna forma, que tal vez el amor que he sentido por ella ha sido superado nuevamente por el odio, no obstante debo mantener a la raya mis emociones si deseo que todo salga bien.

.

Himeko: Y como lo haría si no me lo explica!, ni si quiera me deja hablar- contesta a la defensiva.

.

Logrando lo que me proponía sonrió de forma sancarrona, la sonrisa ladina que se me dibuja en el rostro en este momento podría resultarle a cualquiera espelúznate, así que como ese es mi objetivo con ella, me giro lentamente, mirándola fijamente.

.

Kaon: Veo que es usted una persona muy impertinente- le digo mirándola desde mi lugar- sinceramente ahora comprendo por que Oogami-kun logro hacerse con su empresa- digo de forma burlona.

.

Y nuevamente consigo el efecto deseado, haciendo que ella se sorprenda y al mismo tiempo el coraje salga a relucir.

.

Himeko: Usted no tiene idea de nada- me contesta molesta

.

Kaon: Se mas de lo que usted cree- le digo

.

Himeko: Usted no me conoce en lo absoluto- dice frunciendo el ceño

.

Kaon: No es necesario que lo haga- aclaro- es mas que obvio que usted es una persona muy superficial- le digo- dejándose llevar por los demás, que no tiene metas propias, siempre haciendo lo que otros le dicen- veo como comienza la tristeza y la vergüenza a llenar sus ojos- alguien cobarde, que siempre trata de buscar su propia conveniencia, tratando de ocultarse tras los demás, llena de envidia- la veo como poco a poco va a desmoronarse y aun que se que debo de detenerme algo mas me obliga a seguir- usted no es capaz de luchar por nada, ni por nadie- declaro y es en ese instante.

.

Cuando levanta la mirada, la cual había bajado seguramente para ocultar esas lagrimas que atraviesan su rostro, finalmente me sostiene la mirada, y mientras yo la miro con frialdad, ella me mira con dolor y con algo mas que no se reconocer, levanta su mentón con orgullo, quizás lo ultimo que le queda.

.

Himeko: Y usted?- inquiere- usted que es?- vuelve a decir- seguramente no es mas que una mujer aturdida por la vida, ese veneno que escupe al hablar de mi- dice mientras un sonrisa comienza a aparecer en su rostro- solo me deja en claro que es usted un persona resentida, seguramente en el pasado alguien como yo- se señala con la mano derecha- le hizo algún desprecio, la humillo, y es por eso que es una amargada- acusa

.

Y lejos de ofenderme, me hace sentir orgullosa que pueda darse cuenta del daño que me ha causado.

.

Kaon: Es verdad- digo mientras trato de encontrar algo en sus iris- pero no se crea tan importante señorita Kurasawa, que a pesar de que tenia las misma cualidades que las que usted posee- menciono- ella no fue importante par mi- aclaro, ella me mira confundida- si no mas bien ella fue importante para alguien de mi pasado, alguien quien ya esta muerto y enterrado- digo y la veo alterarse claramente, sonrio fríamente y de mi chaqueta café saco un paquete de cigarrillos.

.

La confusión en su mirada, la tristeza, esa forma de mirar, la conozco por que es la misma con la que he tenido que cargar los últimos 3 años de mi vida, arrepentimiento, claro había olvidado que ella a su forma también resulto rota, es increíble como la vida un millón de vueltas y finalmente te deja en el mismo camino que la persona que mas daño te hizo sencillamente para ayudarla.

.

Mientras ella mira al vacio, yo enciendo mi cigarrillo, el aroma del tabaco imbade mis sentidos y la nicotina hace su trabajo en mi, tranquiliza mis sentidos y regula mi alma rota, como un viejo recordatorio.

.

Himeko: Lo lamento- me dice

.

Kaon: No lo haga- le pido

.

Himeko: Pero, yo la verdad lo siento- me dice y finalmente da un nuevo paso

.

Kaon: No debería de hacerlo- aclaro

.

Himeko: Todos hemos sufrido y se exactamente lo que se siente perder a un ser amado- dice e inevitablemente se que habla de su padre.

.

Kaon: Se equivoca- digo y ella me mira turbada- no todos sufrimos- menciono- algunas personas sencillamente nos reconstruimos-le doy otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

.

Ella me mira fijamente, repasando mis gestos, tratando de ver por encima del humo.

.

Himeko: Eso es algo muy difícil- dice

.

Kaon: Supongo que si!- contesto- realmente no es algo que en lo que yo haya tenido que luchar mucho- me encojo de hombros un momento

.

Camino alguno pasos y finalmente, recorro la silla del Presidente de este hospital, y tomo asiento en ella como si yo fuese la persona mas importante del universo, siendo este un truco que me enseño mi padre, de esa forma me aseguro que ella sepa mi posición.

.

Con la mano derecha le indico que tome asiento, finalmente lo hace de un forma torpe, y en mi interior no puedo dejar de pensar que simplemente el truco ha funcionado, ella sabe cual es mi posición, y ha reconocido mi autoridad, al sentarse frente a ella encuentra un folder, le indico con un gesto de mi mirada que lo abra.

.

Himeko: Con esta oscuridad no alcanzo a ver nada- dice

.

Kaon: Concentrese!- exijo y ella se encoge en su asiento- si lo hace lograr ver claramente- ella no levanta la mirada del folder.

.

Himeko: Que es esto?- pregunta algo atormentada

.

Sonrio al saberme vencedora, he dado en el clavo

.

Kaon: Vera señorita Kurusawa, no puedo arriesgarme a nada con usted- menciono- es un contrato de confidencialidad- aclaro- en el cual se estipula que usted no dira ni una sola palabra de mi organización a nadie, no podrá divulgar información por ningún medio, de hacerlo usted pararía en la prisión y dudo mucho que le guste- digo mientras me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla.

.

Ella mira el contrato y me mira nuevamente

.

Himeko: Sinceramente es usted una persona muy extraña y misteriosa- dice mientras toma el lapicero a su derecha

.

Kaon: Yo solo soy, lo que me han hecho ser- digo- y no se ofenda pero de alguna forma debo garantizar el bienestar de mis socios, empleados y demás- aclaro

.

Himeko: Es usted mejor persona de lo que cree- me dice

.

Kaon: Y es usted realmente aun mas extraña que yo- le digo mientras tomo el folder que me extiende- realmente ha entendido todos y cada uno de los puntos expuestos en el contrato?- inquiero

.

Himeko: No es necesario que los entienda- me responde- confió en usted

.

Al escuchar semejante declaración salir de su boca y dirigirse para mi, no puedo evitar explotar en una carcajada siniestra.

.

Kaon: Jejeje, umh- cierro los ojos disfrutando lo ultimo que queda de mi cigarrillo- es usted entonces alguien muy ingenuo- declaro

.

Himeko: A las pruebas me remito- dice- perdí mi empresa por confiar en quien no debía- se encoge de hombros

.

Kaon: Veo que reconoce su error- menciono y la veo asentir- eso habla demasiado bien de usted- le digo

.

Himeko: Gracias

.

Kaon: No me las de!- frunzo el ceño- cuando todo esto acabe probablemente me odiara- le digo

.

Himeko: Intentelo- reta

.

Sonrio nuevamente

.

Kaon: Muy bien, basta de hablar de nimiedades, vamos a lo que realmente nos interesa- digo- que desea usted de mi?- inquiero

.

Himeko: Su ayuda, en todos y cada uno de las cosas que sean necesarias para destruir a Souma Oogami- me dice sosteniendo su mirada

.

Kaon: Quiere usted vengarse entonces- afirmo

.

Himeko: NO!- dice realmente segura

.

Kaon: Entonces cuales son sus motivos?- cuestiono

.

Himeko: Realmente, se que si digo que son personales y que no son por venganza no me creería, asi que me veo en la desventaja de tener que decírselos o de lo contrario podría reusarse a ayudarme- dijo

.

Kaon: Y BIEN?- inquirió nuevamente no me gusta esperar

.

Himeko: Mi prima- es lo único que dice

.

Kaon: La señorita Aoi supongo- le digo al azar

.

Himeko: Si- me dice un tanto sorprendida

.

Kaon: Teme que le hagan lo mismo?- era una pregunta retorica

.

Himeko: Usted que cree- me dice

.

Kaon: Tiene razón!- exalo el ultimo humo que tenia en los pulmones- aun que antes de actuar contra Souma, tendremos que saber que es lo que necesita de su empresa, y por que seguir con su prima- declaro

.

Himeko: Cree que hay algo mas detrás de Souma?- inquiere

.

Sonrio, realmente es inocente aun

.

Kaon: Por supuesto, Souma Oogami no se movería de forma tan arriesgada a menos que tenga un motivo y la mejor arma siempre es la información- le digo- si conocemos que le motiva realmente, podremos recuperar su empresa, salvar a su prima y por supuesto- concluyo con una sonrisa ladeada- hundir a Souma Oogami.

.

Ella me mira y asiente

.

Himeko: Que haremos?- pregunta

.

Kaon: Eso se lo dire a su debido tiempo- digo- aun que hay algo que me tiene inquieta- confieso

.

Himeko parece demasiado animada y no enteindo el por que…

.

Himeko: Y eso seria?- cuestiona

.

Kaon: No tiene miedo de hacer tratos con el demonio, señorita Kurasawa?

.

Himeko, sonríe de una forma que no había visto en años

.

Hiemko: Jamas serias, ni seras un Demonio Chikane- me dice

.

.

Frunzo el ceño y suspiro

.

Kaon: Tenga un buen día, oh- y antes de salir la miro una ultima vez quizás el coraje me ha delatado- no olvide que partir de este momento es usted parte de esta sociedad, y antes de que lo olvide una vez a dentro no hay otra forma de salir sino es muriendo- es lo ultimo que digo

.

Me levanto y camino hacia la salida, sintiendo su mirar en mi espalda todo el tiempo, se que desearía poder ir tras de mi ahora, pero como si estuviésemos en el pasado se detiene y sencillamente me deja ir.

.

.

.

.

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, ahora me encantaría me dejasen sus reviews, y solo debo decir "QUE LA ACCION COMIENCE", jejeje ya verán lo que se viene será umm dependiendo de sus gustos muy interesante.

.

Gracias por leer y estén bien.


End file.
